Seven days with my Percy
by LisaAbiona15
Summary: Athena and Poseidon are arguing again. About who of their children is best, about Percabeth and about the question if Percy could ever like Athena. Huh. Their arguing ends with a bet this time. Poseidon bets Athena will like Percy when she actually spends time with him to get to know him. So now, she has to spend seven days with Percy. Percathena...
1. Beginning of the bet

**All right. This story will be Percathena. Percy will be in a relationship with Annabeth though. I'm not sure yet what exactly will happen, but Athena will have to spend some time with Percy as part of the bet with Poseidon. Read and find out. Oh and I don't own Percy Jackson & the Olympians. *Sobs*. Rick Riordan does...**

"You are nuts Athena! My son would never like you, he isn't crazy enough to!".

" You are a gullible, feckless, grisly excuse of a god! He would find me appealing, because he is involved with my daughter! My daughter is similar to me and therefore, your moronic and idle son would like me too!".

Poseidon and Athena were , for the millionth time, arguing. This time there poor daughters and sons were the subjects. Or to be precise, Athena's daughter and Poseidon's son.

It had started out as an innocent, or seemingly innocent, discussion about which child was the best, but had soon turned into a heated argument. It started to go wrong already when they started to discuss what Aphrodite liked to call Percabeth.

Both parents despised the very idea of Percabeth, but that wasn't when things started to go wrong. Now, things really went wrong at the moment Poseidon stated Percy's only flaw was liking Annabeth.

Athena hadn't let it go, of course. She had stated calmly that it was rather the only good thing about Percy. That the fact he was able to comprehend the fact that Annabeth was likeable showed he at least had something resembling intelligence.

Poseidon had retorted that he simply couldn't understand why Percy liked Annabeth ( well, he had used some other words to describe Annabeth, but I won't repeat those), especially not since she was so like Athena. And Athena had retorted that everyone should like her, because she served a purpose other than peeving people, like Poseidon. And that was where they were arguing about now.

" That he likes that girl, doesn't mean he likes you too. I can't even understand why my brave, intelligent and loyal son, a true hero, would like that brat! How can he possibly like something that is so much like you!".

"Because there is a diminutive possibility that boy actually possesses intelligence, unlike his father! He might actually grasp the true meaning of life, the aspect that is most I important. Knowledge! And stop referring to me daughter as if she were a thing rather than a person!".

"Stop giving me orders! And your daughter is a freak, just like you! She is born from thoughts, what kind of person is that?".

"A rational, astute and kind-hearted person! A person that is much better than your sea spawn!".

" If you think your daughter is so much better, then why do you want Percy to like you!".

"You are such a cretin! I would never actually find anything about your son appealing or even positive about your son, so why on earth would I desire he liked me? I despise that stupefied, puerile and provoking son of you!".

"Liar! You just admitted you want him to like you! And why are you calling me a crouton, that is food!".

" You nitwit! It is a synonym for idiot, crouton is something entirely else!".

" Well, why don't you just call me an idiot then? That way, I can actually understand your insults!".

"Urgh, that doesn't matter right now! And I will insult you whenever I facy to and I will use whatever lexicon I desire to use, no matter how complicated it will be for some gullible sea god like you!".

" You are the most arrogant person I have ever met! My Percy would never be stupid enough to actually like you, not even when he had a concusion!".

" He would!".

" Wouldn't!".

" He would"!

" Wouldn't!".

" He woul- Why am I even discussing this with you? It is completely trivial whether your gullible spawn likes me or not. I despise every molecule of the boy's body! He isn't even worth to play a part in my thoughts, let alone that he is worth this discussion!".

" Oh please, your pride is just hurt, because you know you are wrong! Percy would never like you!".

" I don't even want him to!".

" Good, because he doesn't and never will. He would want to commit suicide if he spent to much time in your company! That is how annoying you are!".

" ME? Me? You actually are insensate enough to anticpate I am the provoking one? You foolish, feckless and peeving god!".

" Jeez woman, learn to talk normal English! I didn't understand half you were saying!".

" But you can't even count! You have existed for centuries and you still aren't attainable of lucid tasks, like reading. Seriously, there is a high possibility you are the most gullible person that has ever existed!".

"Whatever. Most people don't understand you anyway. And my Percy still won't like you! He doesn't like arrogant, mean, cold, know-it-alls!".

" How many times do I have to apprise I don't feel any desire to be liked by that little stuck up Percy before you actually comprehend it! And before you ask, apprise means to inform. Are your microscopic brains attainable of the enormous task of actually comprehending this? Or do I have to repeat myself and say it very slowly?".

" Stop the arrogance already Athena! And that is one of the reason people can't bear to spend time with you! You can't have a normal conversation with you, most people don't even understand half of what you are saying. And my Percy is too smart to like someone like you!".

" Are you convinced you perceive the definition of smart, because I have met your son and he is a lot but he indubitably isn't smart!".

" He is! He might be not as smart as you, but he is very intelligent for a boy his age. And he would never like you!".

" Oh stop it already! I _don't _want him to like me! I will never like him or find him in any way agreeable!".

" Pff! I bet that you would start to like him if you actually spend time with him for a week or so!".

" I would rather go to Tartarus!".

"ENOUGH! I'M FED UP FROM YOUR BICKERING ATHENA AND POSEIDON!" Zeus suddenly bellowed, his hands tightly gripped around his lightning bolt. He looked absolutely enraged, with glowing eyes and an aura of immense power around him.

Poseidon and Athena were in the throne room, of course. Most of their arguments started there, because they didn't see each other a lot outside the throne room. They were so different, they spend their time in different ways and in different places. Which was the reason they didn't see each other a lot.

But when they did, there would be a lot of yelling, screaming and swearing. They never seemed to be able to stop arguing, no matter how hard they tried to. Not that they tried very hard anyway, but they wouldn't be able to stop. They would just continue until someone lost. Or everything around them was destroyed. Or both, since they sometimes used weapons other than words.

The only reason Zeus had waited this long before stopping it, was because it had been quite amusing. And maybe because when he tried to stop it, they just ignored him and screamed harder. They had been too busy arguing to really acknowledge him.

Poseidon and Athena looked at Zeus, Poseidon with an annoyed look and Athena with an annoyed look at Poseidon and slight shame evident in her eyes. " My apologies father, but Poseidon was peeving me again and-".

" Oh so now you are blaming me? You just can't stand the idea Percy is too smart and awesome to like you!".

" Firstly, he isn't even remotely smart in any way. Secondly, being smart and not liking me isn't connected in any way. And thirdly, I can't stand a lot of things, mainly having to see your face so often, but I'm perfectly fine with the idea that he dislikes me. I despise that boy!".

" Liar. And I bet you want him to like you and would like him if you spend some time with him!".

" I would never like him! There are too many conformities between you and your moronic son".

" You are a coward!".

" I am the goddess of war, it is preposterous to assume such a thing!".

" Coward! Coward. Cowaaard!".

" Stop that! I'm not a coward! What reasons do you actually be attainable to assume I am?".

" Simply. You don't dare to spend time with my son, you are probably afraid you will fall in love with him!".

" That is absolute piffle! I would never fall in love with children that even hold the slightest resemblance to you and he is a lot like you! Besides, I'm a maiden goddess, you vlacas!".

" If that is the truth, I dare you to spend a week with my son!".

" I don't even possess the time that is required to fulfill your ridiculous bet and-".

" Coooooward!".

" Fine! I accept the bet!".

" Great! You will learn to like my boy, miss smartypants!".

" I won't. I will only win that bet and prove once again you are the biggest idiot to ever exist".

" I'm not the biggest idiot. And you will like my son, I'm convinced you will".

" That you are convinced something is bond to happen, doesn't mean it will actually betide!".

Poseidon was about to react when the earth started shaking slightly and Zeus threw his lightning bolt at Poseidon. Luckily, his aim wasn't that good and he missed. The lightning bolt hit the wall instead. Zeus did succeed in shutting Poseidon up however.

" ENOUGH! STOP THE BICKERING! POSEIDON AND ATHENA, WE WILL ALL HOLD YOU TO YOUR BET. DISCUSS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU LOSE THE BET LATER! OR EVEN BETTER, I WILL DECIDE" Zeus screamed.

Zeus took a deep breath, actually calming down a little, and turned towards Poseidon. " Poseidon if you lose this bet, you will have to shut up the rest of the week and behave as Athena's assistant".

He turned towards Athena. " Athena, if you lose, you will have to agree with Poseidon whenever he says something, no matter how ridiculous it probably is".

Poseidon frowned. " That doesn't seem fair. If I lose, Athena can torture me in any way she wants and I can't even protest and all she has to do is agree with me. Which shouldn't be hard, since I make very good points".

Athena rolled her eyes. " Believe me, it will be difficult. You are gullible and you will probably demand I poclaim things that has to do with your appearance".

Poseidon smirked. " What an awesome idea. I will let you say I am the hottest god and that you swoon over me".

Athena turned greenish and gagged. " That is repellent. I won't allow that to happen. I will win, like always".

Zeus smiled while Poseidon rolled his eyes. " I'm sure you will my daughter. You get that from me" he stated with a smirk.

Poseidon snickered. " Like you always win".

Zeus gave him a glare, but Poseidon didn't even flinch. He just smirked at Zeus. He looked very satisfied with himself and confident. He obviously believed he would win.

Zeus narrowed his eyes, but turned his attention towards Athena. " You will go to camp half-blood and stay there every day during the morning and afternoon to spend time with Jackson. I and the other gods will make sure you two keep to the bet. What are the rules?".

" Athena has to spend the mornings and afternoons with Percy. And she can't force him to do all she wants. She also has to do some things he enjoys. So Percy can choose at least one activity each day" Poseidon said. He was smiling and looked really satisfied with himself.

Athena sighed. " All right, I will agree to this rules, but there will be some stipulations. I don't have to actually obey Jackson. If he wants to do something, it doesn't mean I have to do it. If it is something abhorrent, I have a right to decline it".

Poseidon snickered. " Like what?".

Athena shrugged. " I don't know yet. But he is a pubescent. Who knows what plans will form in that dirty mind of his".

Poseidon narrowed his eyes. " Nonsense! My son would never order a female to do something she really didn't wanted! And he will remain loyal to that daughter of you. It is his flaw, you said it yourself".

Artemis sighed. " Perseus flaw might be his loyalty to those he cares about uncle, but you have to agree with Athena. He is a pubescent. He might change his mind. Besides, relationships never last long".

" Oh come on sis, that is harsh. Percy is cool, I'm sure he will treat that Annabeth right. Although I don't understand why he wants only here, there are more pretty girls on the market, you know" Apollo said, winking.

" You are absoluetely repulsive Apollo. And what you just stated, proves once again how pathetic and repulsive boys truly are. You break hearts and don't even care! You use those poor girls"!

Apollo raised his hands in a defensive gesture. " He , don't look at me sis! I'm innocent and not repulsive! I'm the sun god, I'm the hottest one out here".

Ares smirked. " That is not you, loser. That is me. I'm the god of _war _, beat that!".

" We don't have to. Percy Jackson already beat you for us" Hermes remarked. Then he proceeded talking to Martha and George about some package. George didn't listen, demanding rats, but Martha seemed to be listening.

Ares jumped out of his chair, or tried to. Dionysos used wine ranks to pull him down. " Stop it already. I clearly am the best! I invented wine, what is better than that".

Artemis snickered. " Practically everything. What is the use of a liquid that makes male even more provoking and repulsive than they already are?".

Athena nodded. " Alcohol clouds your mind and makes it difficult to think. It is not wise to drink a liquid that holds the ability to cloud your mind and makes you do very gullible things".

Dionysos waved his hand. " Whatever. I don't expect someone like _you _to understand the beauty of wine".

Athena raised her eyebrows. " There is nothing positive about it. Everything that makes you behave injudicious is a threat to your health and that of others. It will only cause misery".

This was the moment a heated argument started, all the gods yelling at each other. Most males were yelling alcohol was awesome and women shouldn't complain about men drinking it while most women said it was very stupid to drink and it made men ever bigger pigs ( Artemis said that of course).

After a good ten minutes of screaming at each other, Zeus had enough of it. He clapped his hands and the sound of thunder and lightning made everyone silent. " Stop already! I have enough of these endless and needless arguments. It is obvious I am the best and wine is very good! And now Athena, for your bet. Do you agree with all the terms? The terms are that Athena has to spend seven days, afternoons and mornings, with Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon. She has to do some things Jackson enjoys, but can also choose a few activities herself. If she has a good reason to decline something Jackson wants to do, she may decline. Also, Athena isn't allowed to kill Percy or change him into something else. She can't use her godly powers on him. Poseidon has to shut up and act as Athena's assistant for a week if he loses. And Athena has to agree with Poseidon for a week if she loses. If Athena likes Percy at the end of the week, which is very unlikely, she will lose the bet. If she still dislikes him, Poseidon will lose".

Athena and Poseidon nodded. " Good. All the gods will make sure you keep to these terms. If you don't , you will lose automatically".

Hepheastus stepped forward. " I have another idea. It might be fun to record all the time Athena spends with Percy and play it on Olympus TV. That way, it will also be easier to keep an eye on Percy and Athena".

Athena shrugged. " I'm fine with that". She didn't seem concerned at the very least she would be filmed all the time.

Hepheastus smiled. " Good. I won't record the two of you all the time and I won't tell you when I am recording. That way, you and Percy will behave like you normally would around each other".

Aphrodite squealed. " I will do your clothes! You will look gorgeous".

Athena sighed. " I don't want to Aphrodite and it is idle anyway. I am not going to change my clothes, I like the clothes I am wearing".

Aphrodite pouted. " But you will need some.. better clothes if you going to see Percy everyday. Who knows? You might fall in love, you two would make a great couple!".

Athena tensed. " Aphrodite! I am _not _going to develop any romantic feelings towards Percy Jackson. There are endless incentives and reasons for that. It would require the rest of the boy's life to give you the list with reasons. Do you comprehend?".

Aphrodite pouted again. " Yes, but you don't! You two could be a really cute couple! And you aren't the goddess of love can't know if you will fall in love with him".

Athena narrowed her eyes. " Don't even contemplate using your magic to make me develop any romantic feelings Aphrodite".

Aphrodite sighed. She looked very disappointed. " Fine. But I still want to pick at least one cute outfit for you!".

Needless to say, Athena couldn't convince Aphrodite to leave her alone. After a long discussion, Athena agreed Aphrodite could pick one outfit. " But not now and I have to approve of it. Meaning, it can't be anything that will make me look like a prosititute or anything that is pink".

" All right, but I can choose. You can't say no to everything! And you will have to wear make-up!".

" No!".

" Yes. Or I will just force you to. I have my ways Athena". For maybe the first time in her life, Aphrodite actually looked threatening. Those ways were obviously something Athena wanted to avoid.

" Fine! But just a little bit. Nothing extreme" Athena said and shuddered when she saw the look in Aphrodite's eyes. It was her I-am-going-to-spread-love look. Meaning, she was going to try everything that was possible to make Athena fall in love with Percy. Or rather , if you had to believe all the piffle Aphrodite said, make Athena realize she was in love with Percy. Which she wasn't. And absolutely didn't want to be.

Now all the terms were clear and Hephaestus had permission to film this all, all the gods left. They all went to their palaces and Athena transported herself to camp half-blood. She didn't make her presence known, but walked straught towards the Poseidon cabin.

She knew Percy would be there; it was early in the morning after all. Most campers were still asleep. She also knew he would be the only one. His brother Tyson would arrive tomorrow. He was still at Poseidon's palace for now, helping his father. So Percy would be the only one to see her. Which was perfect. Athena didn't want Tyson to be there when she told Percy she had to spend time with him.

Athena was standing in front of the cabin and sighed. She didn't like it at all, but she would go through with it. She could survive a week with Percy Jackson. Probably.

She knocked on the door and waited patiently. It would probably take some time before he answered. He might be still asleep or occupied with something else.

Sure enough, Percy didn't appear right away. Athena suspected she had to be standing in front of the door for three minutes when he opened.

Percy opened the door, rubbing his sleepy eyes, with messy hair and with only a boxershort on. " What is- Athena!?".

He widened his eyes, his mouth a little open. And blushed when he realized he was halfnaked. Not something you want to be in front of your mother in law, who doesn't like you and is also the goddess of wisdom. The extremely ominous goddess of wisdom.

He wasn't extremely muscular, but he was muscular and well-built. The years of training had made him develop some definite muscles and had made sure he didn't have any fat. Every inch of his body looked great, Athena couldn't help but notice.

Athena would have proclaimed he was very handsome if she hadn't been a maiden goddess. She wasn't supposed to say things like that. She would leave that to people like Aphrodite.

She suppressed the sudden urge to stare at his chest, which she suspected was Aphrodite's doing, and focused on his face instead. Which wasn't a bad thing to look at either.

_He is actually kind of cute with messy hair and sleepy eyes. A lot more vulnerable and- Aphrodite! Stop those silly games already! _She send Aphrodite a silent message when she noticed what she was thinking. No doubt the love goddess was meddling with her thoughts and feelings. And Athena didn't like it one bit.

Once again resisting the urge to stare at his chest, or looked at him appreciately or lick her lips, Athena folded her arms and raised her eyebrows slightly. She was blushing too, but managed to keep an emotionless expression. She wouldn't let a halfnaked son of Poseidon bother her. Especially not the one that was dating her daughter.

" Perseus. I have come her to.. talk with you" she stated and watched Percy's expression with satisfaction. He paled, swallowed nervously and took a little step back. He looked afraid like she had never seen him before.

**First chapter yeah! So this will be Percabeth and have the seven days Athena has to spend with Percy. I will think of a way to break up Percabeth, but I would appreciate your suggestions:D And to make things more interesting, the other gods won't leave poor Percy and Athena alone. Aphrodite will do everything to embaress Athena and make her fall in love. Hepheastus will record some very embarssing things. Zeus will try to make Poseidon lose, doing everything to make Percy look bad and the other gods will be equally annoying. Hope you liked the first chapter!**


	2. Embarressment

**I don't own Percy Jackson& the Olympians. It is very tagic, but true. *Sigh*. So I reckon i haven't been completely clear on what pairing this is. In the beginning of the story, Percy and Annabeth will be in a relationship, but they will break up ( how, I'm not sure yet) and this will be Percathena. Enjoy!**

Athena watched Percy's expression with fascination, not used to the son of Poseidon looking like this. Of course she wasn't used to seeing him in the morning, with disheveled hair and only wearing boxers, but that wasn't what was most surprising. No, what was really surprising was the sheer look of absolute terror on his face. She had never seen him this frightened before.

He had fought countless monsters, defeated Kronos and dealt with enough angry gods for a lifetime, but he had never looked scared like this. He looked like he was surrounded by his worst fear _and _an angry Annabeth.

If Athena hadn't known him, or a least know him a bit, she would have expected him to run or pee his pants. Being the hero Percy was, he managed to fight his fear and not run away like a screaming little girl. Which was a pity, Athena decided. She would have loved to see him cry, faint or pee his pants. Did that make her a sadistic bitch? Maybe. But she would destroy anyone who even _dared _to suggest that.

_Although I might be urged to admit the boy has a certain amount of courage that could be admirable. Maybe. _Her eyes, unwillingly, travelled down his body. Athena tried to stop her treacherous eyes, but she found she couldn't. They ignored her and kept looking at the teenager before her, inspecting certain parts of his body Athena really shouldn't look at.

She had to fight the urge to give small sound of appreciation when she inspected his six-pack, strong, long legs and what was partially shielded from her sight. He truly looked handsome, dangerously so. Because Athena actually felt a little shock going true her and had to fight the urge to get closer to him and inhale his scent. She mentally scolded at herself for having thoughts like that. About some obtuse son of Poseidon!

She couldn't stop herself though. She had thoughts like this occasionally. She had vowed to be a maiden and virgin forever, but that didn't mean she never felt attraction towards someone. She occasionaly did feel attracted to someone and had some inappropriate thoughts, but she had always waved it off. She had never even told anyone she sometimes had those thoughts. Normally, those thoughts quickly disappeared and she didn't have trouble keeping it to thoughts.

She had never felt it as strongly as now though. And she had an idea why. She glared at the sky, envisioning Aphrodite sitting in front of a screen together with Hepheastus. Watching and influencing her.

No matter how much Athena wanted to, craved to, to be immune to Aphrodite's love magic, even she could be influenced by Aphrodite. Being the wisdom goddess and one of the maiden goddesses, it wasn't easy , but it was possible. It was possible for Aphrodite to strengthen or start Athena's feelings.

Aphrodite wasn't the strongest god, but her power worked on every Olympian. It just didn't work for a long time and cost her a lot of energy. She would be very weak after changing Athena's feelings.

But she would be willing to sacrifice a large part of her energy to make Athena act foolish and embarress her, Athena knew. They weren't enemies or anything, but there had been various discussion between the two of them and they fought a lot.

Athena was Aphrodite's opposite in many ways. Athena believed intelligence to be the significant , the aspect that mattered most, of life. Aphrodite believed love was more important than everything else. And lust was second, in her opinion. Athena was rational, calm and calculating. Aphrodite was irrational, wild and clueless. She was a lot like the thing she was goddess of; love. Love was wild, irrational, unpredictable. Maybe that was another reason Athena didn't like Aphrodite. Because she could be a risk, with her reckless and irresponsible behavior.

Athena prided herself for being rational, responsible and able to control herself. To actually keep to her promises and vows, unlike other gods. Most gods had broken a lot of promises, but Athena never had. And she was very pride of it.

While Aphrodite broke promises all the time and showed no self-control whatsoever. If a man caught her attention, Aphrodite wouldn't hesitate to make him hers. Which was one of the reason she had so many children.

Athena, on the other hand, rarely showed interest in man. All the relationships she had had with men were platonic. Her children were born from thoughts, not something bestial and disgusting, she always said. And she was proud of that too.

But she also realized there were some things she was unable to do while Aphrodite could do it. Athena could never see life in the same way Aphrodite did or truly enjoy it. She had too many responsebilities, too much pressure, too much weight on her shoulders. And no matter how proud she was she was the wisest, the most intelligent, she was also a little disappointed she was. With great power came great responsibilities after all. And everyone knew knowledge was power.

Athena was always thinking and could never make things simple. The simplest things were subjects for hours of thinking or lectures. Athena could never just see a movie and enjoy it. No, she would be watching it, observing it and judging it. Another contrast between her and Aphrodite.

There seemed to be a never ending list with contrasts between the two of them and it made it hard for them to cooperate or be nice to each other. They were truly two opposites. Love and wisdom. Rational and irrational. Careful planning and reckless ideas.

They might never be able to get along, but Athena didn't hate Aphrodite. She would be the first person to admit Aphrodite had some good qualities as well. But that didn't mean Aphrodite was allowed to influence Athena's feelings and thoughts in such a way she was actually enjoying the sight of a half-naked son of Poseidon.

So Athena decided she would send Aphrodite a warning. She wouldn't allow some love goddess play with her thoughts and feelings. _Aphrodite! Stop this fatuous attempt at modulating my feelings for that obtuse boy! _**I don't get what you are saying. **_Stop trying to change my feelings for Perseus! _**Oh. But I'm not changing your feelings, I'm making sure you realize you want him. **

Athena barely kept herself from pouting and making a harsh remark. She was really provoked by now. _You are even more gullible than I previously contemplated if you truly believe there is the slightest chance of- _

" Lady Athena?" Percy suddenly asked with a worried look on his face. He interrupted the beginning of a very heated discussion, which Athena should be thankful of. The discussion between her and Aphrodite could last for a very long time and she didn't want that right now. Besides, Aphrodite was too stubborn for Athena's liking. No matter how many reasons Athena gave, Aphrodite would never admit Athena was right and she wrong. It would continue forever. She was relieved Percy had interrupted that.

She didn't understand why he was worried though. Then she realized she must have been speechless and motionless for a few minutes. Just staring off into space. Which was odd behavior, so it wasn't a surprise Percy had started to worry.

She send Aphrodite another warning, telling her politely- well more or less- to stop or Athena would burn all her clothes, make her work with pigs for a few weeks and electrocute her with Zeus' lightning bolt on the most painful places.

For now, she would focus on Percy instead of Aphrodite. Aphrodite would be dealt with later. " Yes, Perseus? Is there anything significant you would want to acquaint me with?".

Percy blinked, obviously confused. " If that is your way of asking if I have anything to say, then yes I do. Why on earth were you staring at me like that? It was really creepy!".

Athena straightened, narrowing her grey eyes and prepared for a long lecture on formalities and the way to speak to a goddess, when a golden light enwrapped Percy and those thought were momentarily erased from her mind. He somehow looked different. Even more handsome than normally, with blazing green eyes and a perfect body. His clothes seemed to hug his body and his chest and crotch stood out, the sight stunning. Even the satues of naked men made by the greatest artists hadn't looked this great.

Athena almost started drooling. Almost. She did lick her lips and took a small step towards him though. She didn't realize what she was doing for a moment, not even when Percy's expression changed rapidly. Had he looked frightened, confused and still worried before, now he looked freaked out and had a deer in the headlight expression.

Athena suddenly wanted nothing more than rush towards him, push her body against his and kiss him until she was breathless, but she resigned from that. She couldn't lose control this easily. Even now a part of her wanted nothing more than to claim the hot boy in front of her, another part remained rational and shouted at her to stop.

She took a deep breath, trying to regain her normal composure, but ended up inhaling Percy's scent instead. Athena actually felt a bit dizzy, now she smelled the mix of sweat, salt and something indescribable. It was delicious and intoxinating.

Athena almost jumped on Percy, but she realized this was Aphrodite's doing, so she just made a few mathematic equations in her head until she didn't want to act like some wild animal anymore. Until she could look at him without wanting to rip his clothes of. Until Aphrodite had lost all control of Athena.

Her icy composure regained, she raised her eyebrows at the dumbstuck expression on Percy's face. " Perseus. What is the reason for that particular expression you are wearing right now? I didn't visit this place to spend all day envisioning your silent shock".

Percy shook his head. " Sorry. You were just looking really weird, like-". He stopped himself, blushing again. " Never mind".

" No, don't refrain from informing me this. You hopefully do comprehend I always want to require new knowledge. Tell me".

" I don't want to. You will probably kill me very slowly and painfully if I do".

" Well. I can easily access your mind and discover the response somewhere there. It is a cinch".

" A cinch?".

" Something easy, a piece of cake. And now tell me".

Percy shook his head. " It is stupid anyway. And I really want to put some clothes on".

" First tell me".

Percy stared at her. " Wouldn't you want me to put on some clothes first? I mean, I am half-naked".

Athena sighed. " To my great dismay, I have noticed. Just change your garments and return to tell me".

" Didn't _you _want to tell _me _something?".

" Perseus, I wouldn't make jokes about this. Do not forget the powers I possess. And I commented I wanted to talk to you, not tell you something. I comprehend it is difficult for someone like you to comprehend this, but there is a difference between talking to someone and telling someone. If you talk to someone, more people are involved in a conversation. If you tell someone something, one person tells the other something. Understood?".

" Uh sure. I'm just going to change now, so this might be less uncomfortable and odd".

Athena rolled her eyes. Like that would happen. This situation would be just as odd and uncomfortable as before. Nothing could change that.

Athena waited patiently until Percy returned, now wearing jeans and a orange camp half-blood t-shirt. Part of her felt relieved he was no longer half-naked, but to her shame, a small part of her was disappointed. _I loathe Aphrodite. That promiscous woman that wants me to fall in love with this disgusting son of Poseidon. _

She gave Percy a look of contempt, annoyed that he dared to smile at her. He cleared his throat, blushing and still looking scared. " Now Perseus what were you reckoning earlier?".

Percy sighed. " Please promise me you won't kill me or anything if I tell you".

Athena hesitated. She never made rash promises, she always carefully thought about them. Compared the advantages and disadvantages. On the other hand, she did want to know this and he was the boyfriend of her daughter. Annabeth would be broken if she killed him.

She sighed. " All right. I asseverate you I won't assasinate you. Satisfied?".

Percy frowned. " What exactly does asse- something means?".

Athena resisted the urge to roll her eyes. That boy was really gullible. " It is a synonym for promise".

" Then why don't you just say promise? I can't understand you if you-". He stopped when he saw the look in her eyes. " Sorry. Just use whatever words you want to use".

Athena nodded. " Now tell me".She wouldn't waste any more of her precious time by debating with the obtuse son of Poseidon.

Percy blushed heavenly. " Well, it was just some stupid thing. I think I was still groggy and-".

" Just tell me!".

" All right". Percy looked down and muttered something.

Athena sighed. " Perseus, if you are going to declare something, at least raise your voice, so I can actually ausculate what you are saying".

Percy kept looking at the ground, but did raise his voice. " It's just, you suddenly got a really weird look in your eyes and when you came towards me, there was a moment I thought well it was lust. And I know that is ridiculous, because you hate me and all, so please don't kill me". Percy stopped talking and took a few steps back, creating some distance between them. He obviously expected her to attack him.

Athena didn't intend to however. She was surprised he actually had understood something for once. She would never admit it to anyone, but Aphrodite had managed to spark lust in her. _And she will pay gravely for that. I don't tolerate people to make reckless decisions. And love is feckless anyway. I do not envision any use for something silly like love. _

She looked at Percy, who still looked at her like she was some abhorrent monster. Terror was written all over his face. He was even sweating a bit, Athena noticed.

When she smiled a little, he froze. He started walking towards a table with Riptide on it. He reached for the Riptide, but Athena made a gesture and it flew towards her.

Percy froze and paled a little. He looked really scared, but also determined and ready to fight. Athena almost admired that. Still being able to fight, no matter how scared you are. That could be admirable, impressive even.

She sighed. Today, there would be no fighting. " Calm yourself Perseus, I have no intention to quarrel with your Perseus. I won't attack you. Not today, that is".

Percy took a deep breath and frowned. He looked relieved and stunned at the same time.

Before Athena thought about it, she was smiling. _He looks adorable like that, I could ki- No! Aphrodite, I told you to stop! _Aphrodite was clearly meddling with her thoughts and feelings again. Athena would never think a boy looked adorable, especially not a son of her enemy.

Athena shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. She was really peeved Aphrodite could make her think and feel those things. She had to fight it.

Percy had been oblivious to her inner struggle and looked up at her. " Ok, but if you aren't here to kick my ass or something, why are you here?".

Athena sighed. " I was urged to approach you , because of certain unfortunate circumstances. Your father has dared me to indulge in certain activities you enjoy to get to know you".

Percy frowned again, obviously thinking about this and trying to discover what she meant. Athena was about to simplify her words when his face brightened. " I think you mean you have to spend time with me. Am I right"? He sounded really satisfied with himself.

" It is surprisingly, but you are right indeed".

" Oh all right. And what if I say I don't wa- I mean you don't have to spend time with me. Can you go back to Olympus then?". Percy looked very happy at the though of her going back to Olympus, while Athena was annoyed for some reason. And maybe even a bit hurt. _That gullible boy should be astonished and thankful he gets the opportunity to spend time with me, not try to get me to leave. _

Athena didn't show any of her emotions; she just kept a straight face and shrugged. " No. The terms obviously state that I am forced to spend seven days with you".

Percy sighed. "All right. So what exactly are we going to do?".

Athena almost smiled. This might be more fun than she had anticipated. She didn't have tp tell him all the rules; she could leave out the bit that gave him the right to determine what they were going to do. She could spend seven days doing exactly what _she _wanted to do. " Well, I was contemplating we could go to a library or a museum or maybe-".

Athena was interrupted when they heard a soft sound and the room suddenly smelled of perfume. Athena almost choked when she smelled it. She didn't like perfume. The music was beautiful though. It was classical music, slow and romantic.

The next moment, there was a bright light ( Percy shielded his eyes) and Aphrodite appeared , wearing a short cocktaildress and ridiculously high heels. She smiled. " Darlings! How great to see you!".

Athena sighed. " Aphrodite. What is the reason of this sudden appearance". The goddess of love was the last person Athena wanted to see. Unless she had a chance to make her pay for making Athena stare at Percy and having those inappropriate thoughts.

" Well, I am here to explain the rules of course!".

" I already know them".

" But Percy doesn't!". She turned towards Percy, who didn't look two happy at the prospect of having two goddesses in his room.

Aphrodite inspected his jeans and t-shirt and smiled. " Well, you look good. It will do for a first date, although I liked it better when you were only wearing boxers".

Athena grunted. " Aphrodite! It isn't a date, it is merely two persons urged to spend some time together".

Aphrodite winked at her. " That _is _a date darling. And you will have to agree with me that Percy looks _great _wearing only boxers. No wonder Annabeth likes him. He has an amazing body! Well, like mother like daughter, right?".

Athena narrowed her eyes. " Your endless preposterous assumptions of romantic inflictions here are sickening Aphrodite. Stop it already".

" I am just saying he looked great! You were staring at him".

" I was not!".

" Ehm sorry lady Athena, but you kinda were. It really freaked me out" Percy added. Which was stupid of course. Interrupting a discussion between two all-powerful goddesses _and _assuming a maiden goddess was staring at you.

Athena gave him her most intimidating glare and Percy jumped back. " Wooh! No need to try to fry me" he exclaimed when he saw the look in her eyes.

" Oh I would love to do that, but I am not supposed to harm you in any way. Sadly. This bet requires you to remain in good health".

" Yes. It would be such a waste if you died or anything! Especially since Athena likes you!" Aphrodite squealed.

Athena gave her a deadly stare. " Aphrodite. You are even more gullible than I could have ever anticipated if you truly conjecture I even like that idle son of Poseidon".

Aphrodite smiled. " You are just in denial. And maybe you don't want to break your daughter's heart by stealing her boyfriend".

" I don't want her boyfriend!".

" Yes, you do!".

" I don't".

Percy sighed. " Ehh Aphrodite, no offense, but I honestly don't think Athena would ever like me. She hates me. She has threatened to kill me a few times".

Aphrodite smiled at him. " Oh, but darling, that is how love works. One day, you hate someone and the next day, you are making out under water. You and Annabeth didn't like each other at first either".

Percy seemed to think about that. " That is true, but that doesn't mean I will suddenly like Athena or she me".

" But you already do! You just don't know yet. Oh it is sooooooooooooo adorable!".

Athena took a deep breath, this time fighting the urge to murder Aphrodite. The goddess was really working on her nerves with her babbling about love. " Aphrodite. Just tell the boy the terms we have all agreed to and leave!".

Aphrodite raised her hands in a defensive gesture. " All right, all right. So you two are going to spend time together for the next seven days. From the morning till the afternoon. You will both have to choose a few things you want to do. Athena isn't allowed to use her godly powers on you, but she still can beat you senseless or give boring lectures. I hate her lectures!".

Aphrodite received an angry glare for her last proclamation and she continued. " Anyway, the other gods aren't allowed to get involved. Hepheastus will record some of your dates, but you won't know when he is recording. That is about it. Have fun love birds".

Before Athena could punish Aphrodite for that last remark, she disappeared in a pink cloud. Athena and Percy were both coughing because of the smell of too much perfume coming from it.

When they could both breathe again, Percy turned towards Athena. " So we don't have a choice? We have to spend time with each other?".

Athena sighed. " Do you really assume I would be here if there was even the slightest chance I didn't have to suffer by surveing your face and behavior for seven days?".

" Ehh no?".

" Then don't ask me. It is obvious".

"All right, so what are we going to do now? What would you like to do?".

Athena looked at him. " Nothing you would even enjoy slightly, I am convinced".

Percy sighed. " All right, but what do you want to do? Just tell me".

" Fine. I would prefer to visit a library or an art exposition".

Percy grunted. " Oh gods, you are so much like annabeth. It is kinda freaky".

" The correct way to say that is it is kind of freaky. And a better way to say it would be it is slightly frightening. And yes, yes I am".

Percy stared at her with his mouth hanging slightly open. " Was that a reference to Phineas and Ferb?".

Athena shrugged. " There is a possibility it could have been quotation of Phineas and Ferb. But that isn't of any significance right now".

" Women. Why can't they never just say yes or no? They are worse than the sphinx with their riddles" Percy muttered.

Athena bit back a smile. " What were you vocalizing Perseus?" she asked, her voice icily. Athena actually found his remark amusing, but she liked taunting him.

Percy looked up, his eyes widening and his expression one of guilt. " Eh nothing. It doesn't matter. Let's talk about what we are going to do". He looked really scared. Like he had been all this time.

Athena took a small step towards him, sighing. " I fathom something I would enjoy imensely. Tormenting you for making that small coment on women. Maybe I have to call Artemis, so she can help. Wouldn't that be fun?" she said, with a superior and slightly evil smirk.

Percy paled. " Ehh no, that isn't necessary. I said it without thinking and I didn't mean to insult you or Artemis really and- wait a minute, why are you smiling? Are you _teasing _me?" he said the last part in the same way someone else would say ' is that a enormous space shuttle filled with man-eating poodles flying above us, ready to destroy the world'?

Athena smiled at him. " I will attempt that make my response something else than a riddle this time, so I suppose I was".

Percy sighed. " Not to insult you or anything lady Athena, but that isn't a clear answer. You should yes or no".

" But nothing in our lifetime can be truly predicted. How can we ever long to truly grasp the meaning of life and our future when the fates themselves don't comprehend? Life is endless and even I do not truly comprehend the meaning of it. Should we even know our future or is it to remain dark to us forever?".

" Eh yeah lady Athena, very deep thinking. But shouldn't we just focus on today? That future will come later" Percy spoke quickly, trying to stop the lecture he felt coming. He really didn't want to discuss the meaning of life and the furture with his mother in law. His brains might actually explode from all the complicating things Athena would tell him. He would at least get a very painful headache from one of her lectures, he knew.

Athena sighed. " All right Perseus, you would not comprehend any part of our conversation anyway. Shall we go to the library?".

Percy sighed. " All right if you want to, but I warn you, my ADHD makes it hard to stay calm for a long time, so don't expect me to sit down and read all the time or anything".

Athena laughed softly. " I didn't expect you to accept my offer in the first place. All right, we can also go another place and-". Athena froze when she suddenly got a great idea. A brilliant idea only a mastermind could have come up with. An _evil _mastermind.

She smirked, actually rubbing her hands like all those loosy villains do in movies. Her plan assured she would keep to the rules and get the chance to embarress Percy. It would be extremely akward and she would feel slightly embarressed too, but it would be worth it.

" Actually, I just memorized I still require to buy something. You wouldn't mind to go shopping first, would you?" she asked politely, hiding her evil smirk.

" Uh of course not. Where do we need to go?".

Athena smirked. " Victoria's secret. I still need to buy some new underwear. You could aid me by carrying my bags and maybe even give some advice!" she said happily. And watched Percy freeze again, a horrified expression on his face. Oh yes, she was _so _evil.

**Ok, I know Athena would never want to go shopping with Percy and especially not buy something like underwear with him, but this appeared in my mind and I simply had to write it. After all, it would be very akward to poor Percy. Shopping for underwear with his mother in law. Maybe it would also be very akward to Athena, but it would even more horrifying for Percy don't you think ? And it is an excellent opportunity to make some romance between the two happen =] Or maybe it wasn't Athena's idea, but Aphrodite made it appear in her head.. Who knows what the goddess of love is up to. Anyhow, please pm me or anything if you have any ideas where they are going after the shopping:) **


	3. Looking at lingerie

**I don't own Percy Jackson & the Olympians. I do like to think I own my own imagination though. One more thing; I don't live in New York and haven't even been there, so I can't know what it looks like and how the people are. Sorry if I somehow have insulted any true New Yorkers. Enjoy!**

Percy's eyes were widened, his face the color of chalk, his carotid artery throbbing wildly and his mouth open in a silent scream. He didn't move, looking like a statue of someone who saw a basilisk. His entire composure screamed fear and horror.

Athena smirked. She obviously had chosent the right thing to say. Her presence alone had been enough to scare the famous hero of Olympus, but the idea of having to go shopping for underwear with her, his future mother in law, was obviously too much. He had just frozen, too scared to even react.

Athena actually suspected he would get a heart attack any minute. He did look awfully pale. Like a vampire. Or an empousa. Or any other creature that never saw the light, that hid in the dark and avoided the sun. That couldn't be a good sign. He might actually faint or get a heart attack any minute, or so it looked.

Athena admired her work. She really had done it now. She had scared him so much he might actually pie his pants. Just to be sure he hadn't, and only for that reason - not because her treacherous eyes enjoyed looking at him-, Athena focused on his pants. They were still dry. _Pity. It would have been hilarious to actually envision that. _She smiled at the thought of the famous Percy Jackson peeing his pants, because he had to go shopping with her.

She walked towards them and toched his shoulder lightly, hoping to wake him from his stupor. It didn't work. He remained perfectly frozen, not even blinking. He didn't seem to acknowledge her in any way, remaining perfectly still.

Athena was baffled. She hadn't anticipated he would react like this. She sighed. _Remarkable. The boy can fight monsters, titans and all-powerful gods without blinking, but he freezes when I mention I have to purchase some undergarments. Men. _

Deciding that the sensitive approach wouldn't work, and wouldn't be as much fun as an different approach, Athena walked forward and slapped Percy. She watched with satisfaction when he blinked and grabbed his reddening cheek. " Ouch! Why on earth did you do that?". He looked offended by her rough treatment. She had slapped him quite hard.

" Because you were seemingly frozen. You didn't react to any stimulation and wasn't even blinking. Oh and because I found it very amusing". Athena had to stop herself from smirking. It wouldn't be appropriate behavior for a wisdom goddess. No matter how funny she thought this was.

Percy rubbed his cheek, looking very insulted. " Great. So you like to hit people. Figures".

Athena bit back a smile. He seemed really offeneded she had hit him. " Actually I prefer to fight my battles with words rather than physical violence, but I am willing to make an exception in your case" she said smugly.

Percy rolled his eyes. " What a surprise".

" Not really, since I despise you and that despicable father of yours".

" It was sarcasm".

" Oh of course. Well anyway, are you prepared to go shopping?" she said, smiling. She really liked tormenting him like this, seeing him uncomfortable and scared.

Percy groaned. " Do I have to?". He sounded like a fuming four-year-old. He even pouted, looking at her with a pleading expression. Too bad it didn't work on her.

Athena chuckled softly. " I am afraid you do Perseus. Remember the terms".

Percy sighed and looked at the door like he was hoping to escape. " I suppose. Never would have expected you like to buy sexy lingerie though".

Athena raised her eyebrows slightly. " Have you wasted any brain capacity, if you even possess that, on contemplating me in undergarments only?".

Percy froze again, blushing furiously. Even the thought seemed to make him embarressed. " Of course not! That would be just wrong, I mean you are Annabeth's mom and all. You just don't seem to be the type to go there. I really can't picture you actually buying anything at that shop" he stammered, redder than ever.

Athena bit back another smile. She had to admit, he was rather amusing. In a vulnerable and quite gullible way. He reminded her somehow of a lost puppy. And Athena loved puppies. They were adorable." Oh really? Are you remarking then that I am not beautiful enough to gain your attention?" she remarked, curious how he would react to such a remark.

Sure enough, he swallowed nervously and took a few tentative steps back. " Of course not. I was just saying it would be very od if I was thinking about you in that way".

Athena tilted her head and studied him, the same way a predator would study its prey. " That is very aberrant Persues, because, as you may have noticed, my daughter appearance is almost the same as mine. We share a lot of similarities. And I am convinced, although far from happy, you have thought of her in that way. So in a way, you were also thinking of me in undergarments since my daughter looks a lot like me".

Percy suddenly looked a little nauseous. " Are you saying I have been fantasizing about my girlfriend's mother ? Because that would be just sick" .

Athena shrugged. " In a way, I am. Now, are you ready to leave and purchase some undergarments?".

Percy stared at her like she was crazy. He blinked a few times. " You are going to leave it to that? First, you freak me out by staring at me. Then, Aphrodite appears and tells me I have to spend seven days with you. And to add to that, you tell me I have been fantasizing about you, only yo say a few seconds later we have to leave? What is going on here!". He seemed to be angry and freaked out at the same moment.

" A bet. Between me and the moronic father of yours. Are you finally prepared to leave?". Athena didn't even react to his small outburst.

Percy stared at her and Athena was annoyed by the look of confusion and disbelief on his face. " Stop staring" she snapped. She really didn't like it when people stared at her. She saw it as a sign of disrespect.

He sighed and rubbed his temples. " Fine. Let's do this. Just don't say anything like that ever again". He shuddered.

Athena shrugged. "Fine".

They left camp and halted a taxi to bring them to victoria's secret. Athena was thoroughly annoyed when the driver took one look at her, whistled and gave Percy a quick thumbs up. Percy sighed, but couldn't stop a foolish grin. Athena wasn't amused though.

" I would appreciate it if you didn't behave this childish. And he isn't my partner" she said in a icily tone.

The driver seemed surprised. " He isn't? Oh well it isn't any of my business of course, but what is he then? I'm Tommy, by the way".

Percy smiled weakly. " Nice to meet you. And she is my mo-". Athena punched him. He couldn't say she was his mother in law. She was currently in the form of a twenty-five-year old, so that would be either extremely weird or just impossible. " I'm the daughter of a friend of his mother. He promised his mother he would accompany me when I went to the city, because I'm not familiar with it and he is. Besides, my father doesn't approve of me being alone in the big city. He is a little overprotective" she explained.

Percy looked impressed. She rolled her eyes at him. Like it was hard to come up with a story like that. Still, he probably wouldn't be able to.

The driver nodded. "Well, that is nice. Although I wonder why a teenager would be good protection" he remarked.

Percy narrowed his eyes at the tone of the man. " I know martial arts. I could protect her and I will".

Athena smiled. Like she needed protection. She was a goddess and could destroy humans with a snap of her fingers. Although Percy seemed to have forgotten that. He looked ready to attack the man, who was staring at Athena from his mirror. She didn't like the look in his eyes.

He ignored Percy and smiled at her. " Well anyway, I'm glad you aren't his girlfriend. You could do much better".

Athena shrugged. " Tell me something I don't know".

The driver smirked. " Smart girl ey? Any chance you would enjoy to spend some time with me? We could have a lot of fun together". He said the last part suggestiveley, making quite clear what kind of fun he meant.

Athena almost shivered. She found the very idea repulsive. " I politely refuse your offer. I already have other plans. Besides, I never accept offers from men I barely know".

The driver's smile faltered for a second. " Really? But I'm different hon. You won't feel sorry if you say yes. We could have loads of fun".

Athena was very frustrated by now. Not only was the driver arrogant and his accent provoking, but he kept winking at her, calling her hon and glacing at her legs and breasts. She hated it when men did that.

Percy looked very annoyed too. His eyes were narrowed and he burried his nails into the couch, looking ready to pounce the man. His expression bordered on hate and resentment.

Athena was very surprised when she saw that. _I comprehend this man is greatly provoking, but why would Percy react so strongly. _She would ponder on this later , she decided, when the man had stopped staring at her breasts.

She raised her eyebrows slightly. " Tommy. I appreciate the offer, but I am certainly not interested" she said. She tried to be polite, but aloof at the same time. She wanted to make sure he understood she wasn't interested.

Tommy narrowed his eyes, clutching his wheel slightly. " But why wouldn't you be interested?".

" I don't believe it is required to give a reason. I am not interested, the end".

" Aha. So I'm not good enough for you, is it that?" he hissed, his mood rapidly changing. He looked really angry by now, giving her a nasty look.

Before Athena could respond to his accusation, Percy spoke for her. " You aren't. She is a hundred times better than you. Leave her alone" he spoke, trembling with rage.

Athena stared at him, baffled. She despised the idea she didn't know something, but she had to admit she was clueless this time. " Perseus! Hold your temper" she snapped.

Tommy chuckled. " Yes Percy, listen to that hot girlfriend of yours. Maybe you will actually get a chance at doing her if you obey her".

Percy smiled when Athena froze and her annoyed expression changed to one of rage. The man clearly had crossed a line. " Oh, _now _you are in trouble" Percy said, grinning. He was an expert at pissing the gods of and knew how stupid that was. Especially Athena was dangerous. Even he wouldn't try to annoy her on purpose, while he didn't have that much trouble with annoying the god of war himself. The taxi driver was dead. Or worse.

Athena gave the man 'the' look. The special look she preserved for situations like this. Situations where she was deeply offended. When the driver saw the look in her eyes, which was more ominous than any other look or situation, he stopped talking abruptly.

Athena didn't smile or anything, she just narrowed her eyes- which were now a stormy grey- and spoke in a soft, ominous voice, " First of all, doing her isn't a correct phrase. You call it slang and I despise people who make use of vocubulary like that. Secondly, I would never allow him to do anything even holding the slightest resemblance to that. Thirdly, you are a feckless, abhorrent pig and I demand you stop attempting to flirt with me or you will be very sorry. Is this understood?".

The man nodded. He was very pale now and looked at her like he was frightened she would kill him.

The rest of the drive, he was very silent. He kept glancing at Athena, now warily but also angry. He clearly didn't like it that Athena had spoken like that to him. Even if he deserved it.

Athena looked at Percy, who was grinning. He had been a lot happier since the man stopped talking,but didn't seem to realize the man might be dangerous.

_That man is very persistent. He won't just surrender. I will have to be alert _Athena thought to herself. She would have to be ready for a surprise attack from the man.

The man stopped in front of a large building. Victoria's secret. He turned and grinned at her, still ignoring Percy. " There you are beauty. That will be thirty euros ( A/N I totally make this up, I have no idea what a taxi in New York costs)".

Athena gave him the money, avoiding to actually touch his hand somehow, and got out of the taxi before Tommy even had the chance to open the door for her.

Percy got out too and they started to walk away when Tommy grabbed Athena's wrist. " He Beautiful, don't- FUCK!". He didn't have time to finish his sentence. Athena reached behind her and, without actually looking at what she was doing, broke his wrist. Tommy immediately let her go.

Tommy clutched his hand and bend forward a little, crying. "You bitch. You will pay for that, little slut. " he hissed, looking at Athena like he wanted to kill her. He reached for her again, but Percy suddenly appeared and broke his nose in one fluid motion. And watched with satisfaction when the man cried out in pain before he fainted.

Percy grabbed Athena's hand and pulled her along. " Let's get out of here. We don't want the police to find us near that man" he said, glancing at some people who were looking at them. They were drawing a lot of attention to themselves this way.

Athena rolled her eyes. " It was completely futile to break his nose Perseus. And quite moronic, since it has only succeeded in drawing attention to us".

Percy snorted. " And breaking his wrist hasn't?".

Athena narrowed her eyes, annoyed he was critizing her actions. " That was simple self-defense. And I didn't inquire you to aid me. I had everything under control".

" Fine. Next time, I won't help".

" Why were you so peeved and frustrated anyway?".

" He was being rude. And you shouldn't talk like that to women".

" So you actually know what vocubulary to use when you are talking to women?".

" Yes. My mother taught me manners".

Athena smiled. " I wasn't completely aware you had any manners. You don't always behave like you have them" she teased. Somehow, she felt different around Percy. Playful. At ease.

Percy smiled at her. " I do actually. I just don't want to be polite if any of my friends of family gets hurt. And the gods have hurt them a lot".

" Ah your foible. Extreme loyalty".

" I still don't think it is a flaw. Being loyal is something positive, right?".

" It depends on the circumstances. When you can afford youself to be loyal, when only your life is at stake, it is something positive. But when the fate of the entire world depends on you, you cannot afford yourself to be loyal".

Percy didn't say anything, but his expression said enough. He still didn't agree with her. He probably never would.

Athena sighed. " I am not saying this, because I don't approve of you, your father and the relationship between you and my daughter, but because it is the truth Perseus. It simply isn't wise to remain loyal to your friends when you have to rescue the world".

Percy shrugged. " I suppose. But I could never choose the world over my friends. Why would I want to save the world when my friends wouldn't be alive anymore? I wouldn't want to live without them" he responded.

Athena was touched. It was admirable that someone cared so deeply for his friends. Still, it wasn't wise. And wisdom, logic, was more important in cases like this. In most cases actually." Admirable as that may be, it also makes you very ominous. A threat to the safety of gods and mankind. Would you really be willing to make the world perish in order to save your friends?".

" Perhaps. I would try to save them both".

" That won't be always possible. There will be a time you have to choose".

" Hmm. We are there". Athena noticed Percy actually sounded relieved they had arrived. He obviously didn't want to talk about his flaw.

They walked inside together and Athena smiled when she noticed how uncomfortable Percy was. He immediately started blushing at the sight of all the lingerie and his entire body was tense. He kept glancing at the door, like it was his only hope.

He started walking towards the door, but Athena grabbed his hand. " Where are you going Perseus? Have you forgotten what you have affirmed me?".

Percy swallowed nervously and kept looking at the door. " Do you really want me to help you with this? I mean, I could just wait outside and-".

Athena laughed. " I won't allow that to take place Perseus. We are urged to spend the next seven days with each other, so you will stay here and aid me". Without another word, she dragged him with her.

Percy winced, getting redder every second. Athena was secretely having the time of her life now she had him trapped like this. His eyes seemed to bulge when they reached the lingerie. He licked his lips, blushing even more, and tried to back away.

Athena hold him in a death grip, making sure he couldn't just walk away. She would try to embarress him as much and as long as possible.

Percy was still staring at all the underwear when an employee walked towards them with a smile firmly on her face. Her fake smile was replaced by a genuine one when she noticed Percy.

Even Athena had to admit he looked funny. His eyes were widened, his mouth was hanging open, his tongue a little out of his mouth and his expression was divided between extreme discomfort and fascination.

" Madam, sir. How can I help you?" the employee said, still smiling at the sight of the stupified Percy.

Athena smiled at her. " I would like to purchase some lingerie, but I don't think I will need your help. Although it might be helpful if you knew a way to make him-" she gestured at Percy. " move again".

The employee chuckled. She was slender and tall, with red hair and bright, green eyes. She seemed to be about twentytwo and was wearing high heels with her uniform, which was a short skirt, panty and black top with jackuet. ( A/N no idea if they have to wear uniforms. I am making that up)Her nametag said Holly, a name that fit her. " Of course. Is it your boyfriend's first time, mis?" she said, smiling. Apparently, more boys reacted like that. She didn't seem really surprised, only amused.

Athena was a little offended when she realized the girl had assumed Percy was her boyfriend. Especially since she looked older than him. _Why do people keep contemplating that obtuse son of Poseidon is my boyfriend? I would never choose to spend time with an idiot like him. _

Holly reached forward and snapped her fingers in front of Percy's face. He blinked and turned to look at her. The confused look he gave Holly,Athena decided, was quite appealing. She immediately scolded when she had thought that, promising herself she would pay a certain love goddess a visit when she was done tormenting Percy.

Percy shook his head. " E-eh hi?" he said, making it sound like a question.

Holly smiled and giggled. " Aren't you adorable? Your girlfriend would like to buy some things. Just help her, will you?".

She winked at Athena. " That will do. Have fun, you love birds. Just call me when you need anything".

Before Athena could point out he would never be her boyfriend, Holly walked away with swaying hips. Athena frowned, but didn't say anything. _It would only get complicated if I attempted to explain her he isn't my boyfriend. I could say he is my little brother, but what reason would anyone have to bring their brother along when they wanted to purchase lingerie? _

She focused on Percy, who was still glancing at the underwear and sighed. " Perseus. Stop staring at undergarments already, will you? It is quite peeving. Now, are you able to aid me or do you need some extra time to stare at lingerie?".

Percy managed to tear his eyes away from the lingerie and smiled sheepishly. " Sorry. I got a little carried away I suppose. Why do girls even wear this stuff? It doesn't look really comfortable". He looked a little shocked when he realized he had said the last thing out loud.

Athena shrugged. " They undergo it to either please men or feel better about themselves. It is a simple psylogical trick really. If you wear something you believe is beautiful, you will feel better and more confident".

Percy frowned. " Then why do _you _wear it?" he blurted out.

Athena sighed. That boy really dared to ask anything, didn't he? Most people wouldn't even think about asking that question, but he just did it. " Well, I obviously don't feel the need to please any man, so which do you think it is"? she said sarcastically.

" Oh yeah. Can I go now?" he asked again.

Athena sighed. This was really getting old. She walked towards the lingerie, searching for something black. She mostly wore black. She didn't like anything too bright or too much. Black was simple and stylish. Not that anyone, except herself, would ever get the chance to appreciate the way she looked while wearing black lingerie.

She ignored Percy, who was still staring at her with an expression of hope, and took some sets. She choose a lacy, silver bra with matching throng, a cotton black bra and throng and a strapless bra and throng.

She turned towards Percy, who had slowly started to walk back to the exit and grabbed his arm. " Stay here, you. Follow me".

Percy groaned, but obeyed and followed her while she walked towards the dressing rooms.

Percy suddenly stopped. " Why are we going towards the dressing rooms? You don't want me to actually comment on how it looks on _you, _do you?" he asked, horrified.

Athena , unknown to Percy, rolled her eyes. Like she would actually allow him to. " Of course not! Why on earth would I allow you to envision me like that? You really are a perverted weirdo. I just want you to guard the dressing room while I occupy it".

Percy started to ask why, but sighed and just nodded instead. He followed her towards the only empty dressing room.

Athena turned towards him. " Don't even _think _about going in there while I am changing. Tartarus will be nothing compared to the punishment if you are actually obtuse enough to enter that dressing room".

Percy, suddenly pale, nodded. " Sure. I will just stand here and- please, can I go?" he asked with a pleading look in his eyes.

Athena shook her head. " No, you can't. Just guard the dressing room. And don't come in!".

Athena had just put on the lacy black bra and thong when something ran inside and bumbed into her. Athena lost her balance and staggered backwards, until she was standing with her back against the wall.

The thing stumbled and Athena somehow ended with her back against the wall, only wearing underwear- sexy underwear- and Percy jackson pressed against her.

He looked at her, wide-eyed and his mouth open. Athena narrowed her eyes. She was _so _going to kill him.

**Oh cliffhanger! Please Pm me or anything if you have any ideas, I would appreciate that. I still don't know how to break up Percabeth, for instance. Although if Athena throws Percy out of the dressing room, it might be a start ( hint). **


	4. Staring

**Apples and pears, gentlemen and ladies, may I present you with chapter four of Seven days with my Percy! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I was on holiday and didn't really have time for it. Also, I didn't have inspiration. This chapter is dedicated to arrons921 who send me a pm to ask when I would update. Thanks for that. It might have taken a lot longer before I wrote this if you hadn't:) It gave me a reason to write;p I don't own Percy Jackson & the Olympians. Enjoy!**

Athena looked down at Percy, who was pressed against her. His hands were gripping her shoulders, his stomach pressed against hers and his legs widened to remain balanced. She could feel his entire body, so close was he. She could even feel his warm breath and smell his scent, salty and comforting.

He looked even more terrified than before, which shouldn't even be possible. His eyes were widened, his face pale except for his cheeks- which were beetred and his expression one of a deer in the headlights. He was so close she could actually feel his heartbeat, which was wild and fast. He clearly was very, very nervous.

He swallowed nervously. " Eh hi?".

Athena narrowed her eyes even more, knowing her expression was one of contempt and hate right now and saw Percy cower in fear. " Perseus. Do you have any last words before I sent you to a place worse than Tartarus for invading my personal space and harassing my privacy?".

Percy smiled sheepishly. " I can explain?".

Athena smiled, but it wasn't a nice smile. It was the kind of smile villians gave their enemies right before they destroyed them ( A/N seriously, where do I get these comparisms?) The kind of smile that indicated torture would soon follow.

Percy took a step back, raising his hands defensively. " Okay Athena, no harsh actions please. You weren't allowed to kill me, remember? So technically-".

Athena smiled even wider. " Oh, but I have no desire to assassinate you at all Perseus"she purred. And watched Percy lower his hand and look at her, confused.

Percy frowned. " You don't?".

Athena chuckled. " No. If I assassinated you, the judges would likely surmise you deserve Elysium. That wouldn't be a punishment, it would be a reward. Oh no, what I am going to do to you will be worse. Much worse".

Athena watched with satisfaction and interest when Percy shuddered at the look in her eyes and swallowed, his eyes going to the exit of the dressing room. He looked really like a deer right now, with a desperate expression on his face. He clearly wanted nothing more than escape her.

Athena wondered briefly why he wouldn't just leave , or had come in at the first place, but focused on the task that lay before her. That task being tormenting Percy. " So Perseus, I still have the authority to torment you. The terms don't prohibited that" she said, with a superior smirk.

Percy smiled nervously. " Yes, but you can't use your godly powers and just hear me out, I have a reason and-". He suddenly stopped talking, the nervous look replaced with something else for a moment.

Athena, surprised and confused, followed his gaze. He hadn't paid much attention to her before, but it seemed he had suddenly noticed she was only dressed in undergarments. He was studying her, licking his lips and his fear momentarily forgotten.

Right now, his gaze was fixed on the lacy, black bra she was wearing. _Well, guess I was mistaken when I assumed I would be the only one who would get the chance to appreciate how I look in this bra _she thought drily.

Percy did seem to appreciate it, the look in his eyes both admiration and fascination. His eyes were focused on her breasts, like it was all that mattered, all that existed. He looked like he was hypnotized really, with his eyes slightly glazed.

Athena watched him, deciding she wouldn't punish him for another minute, seeing if he would be able to remember he had a girlfriend. And she wasn't that girlfriend.

Sure enough, Percy suddenly tore his gaze away from her breasts and blushed furiously. "Sorry" he mumbled, obviously trying to avoid looking at her again. He seemed to be both ashamed and terrified.

Athena raised her eyebrows. " You shouldn't apologize to me, but to Annabeth for that. I am unable to believe she would like the fact you are staring at another woman, and her mother, in that way"she said icily, trying to avoid blushing. She had never been in front of a boy or man like this before. She couldn't help but feel slightly embarressed now Percy was able to see her like that. Dressed in sexy lingerie only.

Percy face palmed, apparently forgetting her threat and presence for a moment. " Shit! That is why I came in here!".

Athena, who just wanted to destroy the little pest for running into the dressing room, frowned. " Annabeth? What does Annabeth has to do with this particular situation?".

Percy looked at her, his eyes going to the thong she was wearing. His eyes widened a little and he couldn't stop staring for a moment. The thong was barely shielding her, and was even a little translucent, allowing Percy to see a lot more than she wanted him to.

Athena cursed when she realized she was still only dressed in a tiny bra and thong that barely covered her body. _Why haven't I changed my garments earlier? _

She hastily put on her clothes again and turned to Percy. She gave him her most ominous glare, furious at both him and herself. She couldn't believe she hadn't changed her clothes earlier. She had actually given him the opportunity to stare at her.

Percy shook his head, still blushing, and smiled. " Does this mean you aren't going to destroy me?". Athena noticed he looked uncomfortable and ashamed. At least he had the decency to be ashamed of his behavior.

Athena rolled her eyes. " Just tell me your reasons for ignoring my orders and coming in here. I will determine later wheter to destroy you or not".

Percy sighed. " Annabeth is outside"was all he said.

Athena frowned. " You mean Annabeth is here too? But why would you come in here then?".

Percy raised his eyebrows. " Why do you think? It would have looked really weird if she saw me. Why on earth would I be here?".

Athena frowned. The boy had a point, no matter how much she hated to admit it. She sighed. " Fine. I can comprehend your reasoning, but was it really necessary to come in here?".

" I didn't really have time to think!" Percy protested.

Athena rolled her eyes. " I wasn't aware you even had the _ability _to think".

" Funny. Can't you do something?".

" Like what?".

" I don't know. Make sure she doesn't see me here. I really don't want her to!".

Athena smiled slightly at Percy's panicked tone. He clearly was in a state of distress. " Well, I could change my appearance and yours too, so she won't notice it is you. If you don't ruin it somehow, of course".

Percy let out a relieved sigh. " You can do that'?".

Athena snickered. " Of course I am attainable to do something that elementary. The question you should ask, is if I am willing to do it".

Percy paled a little. " Athena, I am sorry I came in here, but believe me when I say that was the last thing I wanted".

Athena raised one of her eyebrows. " You didn't seem to have an issue with it just moments ago. You were actually eying me, every inch of me. And I don't approve of it. It was highly inappropriate and offending".

Percy blushed. " Sorry for that, but you have to understand-".

" Have to? Are you, a mere demigod, telling me, a _goddess _, what I should do?"Athena hissed.

Percy staggered backwards, raising his hands. " No! I just meant that if you are the goddess of wisdom, you understand that teenage boys react like that" he blurted out. Wrong thing to say.

Athena froze before she became more angry than ever. " Are you assuming I am not expedient for the position of wisdom goddess, you obtuse, feckless son of Poseidon?" she said in a mistakingly calm voice, her form actually flickering a bit. She was outraged, so outraged all she wanted was to destroy the puny boy in front of her.

Percy pressed himself against the wall, slowly starting to go towards the exit. "Eh no?"he said, obviously not understanding what exactly she was saying.

Athena ignored him. " Are you, a puny, moronic and completely moronic son of Poseidon, informing me, the goddess of wisdom, that I am mistaken?".

Percy paled even more now he saw the murderous look in Athena's eyes. His bravery was confirmed once again, because he didn't cry, faint or flee like any normal person would do. He just stood there, pale but not fainting or anything and looked longingly at the exit.

Athena advanced at him. She drove her nails into the wall, a few centimetres from Percy's head.

His eyes widened noticeable when he saw her nails actually making holes in the wall.

" Are _you, _a son of poseidon whose ignorance is encyclopaedic, attempting to tell me, the wisdom goddess, what I should do and that I am currently doing something wrong?".

No matter how courageous Percy was, even he couldn't speak out of fear when Athena behaved like this. She had him cornered, hands pressed on both sides of his head, her head so close to his that he could actually feel her warm breath on his face and her eyes were filled with anger, contempt and something else. Something that looked like bloodlust.

She looked like she wanted nothing more than killing him. Very slowly and painfully. It was very unnerving, especially when you were aware of the fact that she was a goddess and could destroy you with a snap of her fingers, like Percy was.

Percy didn't dare to move or breathe. He had pissed off a lot of gods, but neither of them had managed to scare him like this. To scare him so much he almost fainted or wet his pants.

Soon after he had met the goddess of wisdom, he had already decided she would be the worst enemy ever. She would never give up and she would come up with ways to torture you that were worse than spending eternity in Tartarus.

Percy knew he had been right now she was so close and so angry. She would make the worst enemy ever. _Oh great. Now I'm screwed _was all , besides flee!, he could think. He had stopped thinking completely , too scared to actually think. His insticts were screaming at him, saying he had to flee, but he couldn't move.

Athena wasn't talking anymore, but she was still outraged. Her entire face was red, her eyes were flashing- their color now black with little spots of grey in it-, her entire form was flickering, her breathing was fast, her lips pursed and she was actually growling a bit.

Percy almost smiled, for some weird reason. He was scared beyond belief, almost pissing his pants, but he also had to admit Athena looked sort of cute now she was so angry.

Normally, she was controlled and aloof, but now she was outraged, she actually dropped her mask and showed some feelings. Percy had never seen her like that, actually close to losing control. Somehow, it made her a lot more likeable. More human.

Athena took a deep breath, slowly calming down. She didn't look like she wanted to tear Percy apart with her bare hands anymore.

Now, she looked like she just wanted to strangle him. An improvement. "You are the most peeving, infuriating, moronic person I have _ever _met" Athena hissed.

" Eh thank you?".

She rolled her eyes. " That wasn't flattery Perseus".

" I know. I just didn't want to anger you anymore. You are really freaking me out" Percy said.

Athena relaxed a little, not that angry anymore. She was slowly comprehending Percy might have meant nothing with his little remark. She was still angry he had come in here and stared at her though. "I should throw you into Tartarus" she muttered.

Percy looked confused. " Why? I know you don't like it I am dating Annabeth, but-".

" Oh, don't be foolish perseus. I know you have the mental capacity of the domestic turkey, but even you must be attainable to comprehend I am mad, because you ignored my orders and stared at me while I was only dressed in undergarments".

When Athena saw the blank look Percy was giving her, she sighed. He looked, again, like a lost clearly didn't understand her, looking at her pleadingly. _In a way, that is actually endearing and- Argh! Why am I not able to cease these thoughts about Perseus? He is a little pervert moron. I am a wise goddess. _

Athena decided she really had to visit Aphrodite when she got the chance. Aphrodite obviously was meddling with her feelings and thoughts and it had to stop.

She looked at Percy again, who still looked clueless. She would have to explain what she meant. " I am angry, because you came in here and stared at me in my lingerie. It was very offending" she explained with a sigh.

Percy blushed, his eyes focused on her breast for a second. " Oh. That. Yeah sorry".

Athena raised one of her eyebrows. " Sorry? That is the best you can do?".

" Ehhm, I'm really sorry I offended you and stared?".

"Better. But I won't tolerate behavior like that Perseus".

"Well, I had a reason to come in here. Like I already said, the last thing I wanted, was seeing _you _in underwear". Percy shuddered. And made another mistake. He made seeing Athena in underwear sound like the worst punishment ever. Highly offending.

Athena narrowed her eyes, her anger returning. " So you are assuming I am ugly now?"she hissed. She wasn't vain, like Aphrodite, but no one liked to hear she was ugly. Especially when you were a goddess. A very proud goddess.

Percy swallowed. " Ehhm no, o-of c-course not" he stammered, trying to get away from her, but she grabbed his wrist and burried her nails in it. Percy tried to escape her grip, but she was too strong. All he could do was stand still and try to ignore the stabbing pain in his wrist.

" Be so kind to explain what you meant with that little remark _Perseus _" Athena hissed.

Percy looked at his wrist, which was bleeding and would probably be bruised the next day. " I just meant I don't want to see my mother in law in underwear. That is just wrong and freaky"he said.

Athena gripped his wrist tighter, almost breaking it, and Percy gritted his teeth. He clearly didn't want to show any pain, no matter how much it hurt. And it must hurt a lot, because Athena was gripping his wrist with a lot of strength.

" You and Annabeth aren't married, so I am not your mother in law (A/N I know I called her that myself, but Athena would point out something like that, in my opinion). And did you just call me a freak?".

Percy tried to escape her gripp, but failed again. He only succeeded in making her tighten her grip and almost crying out in pain.

He shook his head, black spots dancing for his eyes. " N-no. I just meant I don't want to see you in underwear, because it would be akward. Annabeth is your daughter, it would be really weird if I saw her mother in underwear".

" Like you have. And you didn't seem particulary shocked or anything. You actually stared at me. Is that how your mother taught you to treat women? Stare at their mothers like that, you little pervert?".

"N-no. I just c-couldn't help it. You r-really looked stunning" Percy managed to say. Athena was really hurting him, the way she was burrying her nails into his wrist.

Athena released his wrist and he clutched it to his chest. She had almost broken the bone and Percy would need some Ambrosia or Nektar to heal it.

She looked at him in surprise. " Did you just call me beautiful?".

Percy grunted. " Please don't kill me or anything for that". Athena shook her head.

" I won't. Just respond my question".

Percy looked at her, obviously anticipating another attack. " You promise you won't hurt me again?".

" It is Do you promise and yes, I do".

Percy nodded, rolling his eyes when she corrected him. " All right. And I did call you beautiful. I mean, it would be weird if I didn't think you were beautiful, because you look a lot like Annabeth and I think she is beautiful".

Athena smiled, a small but genuine smile. " Exactly what I told your moronic father, although the context was different".

Percy looked at her. " You told my dad that I would think you are beautiful? Why?".

Athena rolled her eyes. " I didn't tell him I anticipated you believed I was beautiful, I told him you would like me, because you like Annabeth and we share so many similarities".

"Oh. Why exactly did you?".

Athena shrugged. " We were discussing your relationship with my daughter and it ended with your obtuse father assuming you despised me".

Percy looked even more confused than normally. " All right. Why would dad care?".

"He probably desires you to be like him. Which would be idiotic since that would only mean you are a feckless idiot".

" I am not a feckless idiot! What does feckless even mean?".

"Useless. Hasn't the presence of my daughter aided you in improving your vocubulary?".

"Uh sure". Athena didn't remark on that, knowing it was of no use anyway. Percy wouldn't understand her anyway.

Percy looked at her warily. "Are you going to torture me now?".

Athena hesitated. She wanted to punish him for staring at her and coming in here, but that wouldn't be fair. He had acted without thinking, and sure that was stupid, but not a valiable reason to punish him.

On the other hand, he _had _been staring at her which was both inappropraite and offending. To her and her daughter. That required punishment.

She shrugged. "I will determine later wheter to punish you or not".

Percy wanted to protest, but Athena cut him off. " Do no protest or I will punsih you no matter what. Now, let's purchase my underwear shall we?".

Percy's eyes drifted to the remaining underwear. " Don't you want to try that on?".

" What? With you here? No way".

Percy, who had finally stopped blushing, immediately felt the blood rushing to his cheeks again. " I would wait outside"he said.

Athena raised her eyebrows. " You said the same before, why would you keep to your word this time?".

"I really don't want to face your wrath. Or see you in underwear again".He shuddered again.

Athena frowned when he compared facing her wrath with seeing her in underwear, like it was a punishment to see that, but didn't say anything about it.

She concluded it would be best to try on the remaining underwear." All right. Wait outside then".

After Athena had put on the remaining underwear- Percy waited outside this time-, she decided she would just buy all the sets.

She walked outside and motioned to Percy to follow her. " I am finished. I will just purchase all of them, I don't really have a favourite one"she said.

Percy shrugged. " All right. As long as you don't ask me to say which one is the best".

He followed her and Athena punched him. "Ouch! Where was that for". " For your little remark. I would _never _ask you which one is the best. You would have to see me in it to be attainable to and I absolutely have no desire to show myself to you in undergarments again. Or to make you aware of what I wear".

" Believe me, it's too late for that. I still can't believe you, of all people, wear thongs and other sexy underwear"Percy muttered.

Unfortunately for him, Athena heard. " That is offending. And just shut up Perseus, I have enough of your rude remarks".

Percy remained silent, but she thought she heard him say "the black one is the best"when she purchased her underwear. He blushed, _again _, when she turned and gave him a sharp look. He hadn't even seen the rest.

Athena turned, ready to walk away, when a voice stopped her. "Mom? Percy? By the gods, what are you doing here?" a very surprised and sharp voice said.

Percy, who was standing next to her, froze. He was redder than ever and looked very humiliated. And scared. The one thing that came close to an angry Athena when it was about scariness, was an angry Annabeth.

**Tadaaa. Chapter four, yah! Did you like it? I hope so. I really need ideas for the next 'dates' people, please pm me or anything if you do have an idea. Also, there will be a chapter that will be focused on the other gods when Percy and Athena are filmed, but I think I will do that one on the end. Or maybe in between chapters. I will have to think about that. **


	5. Strange meetings

**I would like to begin with this little fact that every idiot ( no offense to people who don't know) should know; I don't own Percy Jackson & the Olympians. Do you really think that? If so, go to a psychologist. I have nothing against insanity, I'm actually quite fond of it since I am very insane myself ( it makes your life so wonderful, doesn't it?), but if you think I'm Rick Riordan, it is too much. You really need help. **

**All right, on that happy note ; my apologies for not updating for so long. My muse has been on vacation and she refused to come back. I had to get on my knees, beg and cry for hours and offer her my room ( she was kind enough to let me sleep on the floor) in order for her to come back. She might be staying, she might not. Depends on how much I value my dignity. **

**And my possessions, which is quite a lot. I value it more than my sanity, but that might be because I don't have any... **

**Anyway, I only could try and make this a good chapter thanks to the wonderful Rayga who has endured my endless tal-writing about this story and helped me with new ideas and tips. Seriously, I owe you:) **

**All right, before I make this so boring you will all fall asleep; * Lights go on, rock music is heard everywhere* " LIGHTS, MUSIC AND BEGIN!". Enjoy!**

Athena looked at her daughter and frowned. She really hadn't anticipated Annabeth would be here. Well, okay she had anticipated there was a possibility Annabeth would be here, but had come to the conclusion - after a few simple calculations- the chance was very, very small Annabeth would be in the shop on the exact time as Athena and Percy.

And Athena hadn't been wrong about that, she knew. The fates could be involved again, playing their dirty games again. They would find such a thing hilarious. They didn't have that much entertainment after all. Cutting the life thread of people and such isn't really entertaining. But arranging an uncomfortable and humiliating meeting like this would be.

Besides, they especially seemed to like provoking Athena. And this was provoking her, so they would be very happy. Especially if she actually reacted to it instead of remaining indifferent to it like normally.

Athena found the old hags rather peeving , although she would never voice such thoughts- she wasn't _stupid _after all. Offending three creepy, hidious - Athena didn't care that much for beauty but she had to admit those three were abhorrent- women who pretty much ruled about life wasn't smart. Not if you valued your happiness.

They might be unable to hurt Athena by killing her, but Athena had the faint idea they would find another way to make her life miserable. She wasn't scared of them, just careful. Better be safe than sorry after all.

There was no use in offending them anyway. It wouldn't gain her anything. They would only like it and start annoying her even more. Like they might be doing now.

But, no matter how much Athena felt like the three peculiar hags would like to mess with her and cause as much misery as possible, she didn't think they were behind this. Not directly, at least.

She had the vague idea - more like a endless list with reasons why a certain person was the culprit- Aphrodite was behind this. And enjoying every uncomfortable second of it. Aphrodite had promised Percy to make his love life diffcult- and succeeded- after all. And what would make his love life more difficult than his girlfriend seeing him with her mother buying sexy lingerie?

Besides, Aphrodite had been bugging Athena about her none existent love life forever, always claiming even people who had all the smarticles ( Athena had tried to point out smarticles wasn't a word and had been disgusted Aphrodite actually used it in her vocubulary) and liked books more than people, deserved love.

No matter how many times - and there were a lot of times indeed- Athena had told Aphrodite she didn't _want _love, Aphrodite claimed she _needed _and deserved it.

Athena knew Aphrodite would think this would be the perfect occasion to make Athena fall in love - _In your dreams Aphrodite _Athena thought- and have some entertainment out of it.

Athena could almost picture Aphrodite, sitting and laughing, enjoying this certain situation.. It made her mad. Really mad.

_As soon as I reach my rooms, I am going to inform a certain goddess that I certainly do not appreciate in the slightest and severe punishment will follow her course of action. Except I will have to use different lexicon or she won't comprehend me. The woman has an almost none existent vocubulary. _

Athena put her sweet dreams of all the horrible things she could do to Aphrodite - it was starting to become a long list- aside to focus on her daughter, who was still frowning. She looked far from happy.

Athena gave Annabeth a nod and a small smile. "Annabeth. How peculiar I happen to stumble upon you at this moment".

Annabeth didn't really return the smile and her eyes went to Percy, who looked extremely uncomfortable but was trying a goofy grin as to say ; I am innocent! I can explain. Which he probably couldn't. Not in the way that wouldn't upset Annabeth, at least.

"Mom. Very odd indeed. But which really baffles me , in a bad way, is why you are here with my _boyfriend _". She said the last part with an angry look towards Percy, who tried to look innocent and casuel.

And failed, of course. He looked uncomfortable and annoyed. He was probably silently cursing the fates right now. Athena seriously suspected he was thick-headed enough to do so.

" Well Annabeth, it is quite obvious as to why I am here, but I comprehend why you don't comprehend young Perseus is with me".

" Percy" Percy mumbled, looking even more annoyed than before. Which meant quite a lot, considering he had been really annoyed before.

Athena turned towards him and arched her eyebrow. " I beg your pardon? What were you attempting to declare?".

Percy rolled his eyes, unaware of how annoying Athena believed this was, and shrugged. "My name is Percy".

" It isn't. Your name is Perseus. You are aware your mother named you Perseus, aren't you?".

Percy gave her another annoyed look. Apparently he was getting over his shock and fear of having to deal with an annoyed, all- powerful, mother in law ( A/N just sounds better than mother of his girlfriend, doesn't it?).

He didn't even look scared anymore, not really. Just uncomfortable, annoyed and a bit desperate. Like he wanted to scream ; why me? Why me! WHY ME. He didn't really have had a peaceful and nice life up until now. You would think the guy deserved some time to breathe. Sadly, the gods obviously didn't think he did.

And one of those gods might have to blast him into pieces smaller than Kronos to punish him for looking at her like he was now. And for looking at her in a _very _different way earlier.

"I know my mother named me Perseus, but everyone calls me Percy. I don't really like to be called Perseus".

" You really are obtuse. You have just given me a marvellous idea for provoking you, _Perseus. _And I will use whatever lexicon I want".

" I don't want you to call me Perseus!".

"I couldn't care less".

" Why would you even call me Perseus?".

" It is your name! What reason would I have to call you something , apart from fitting insults- or rather character descriptions-, that isn't your name?".

" Don't ask me! To annoy me and make my life miserable?".

" It is just a name Perseus, it won't serve the purpose to destroy your life. Sadly".

" I'm not saying it will. I am just saying I would like you to call me Percy. Is that so hard to do?".

" Are you now suggesting something that basic would be difficult to me?".

"NO! I am just saying my name is Percy, not Perseus".

"Since when do you even remotely care about what people call you?".

"Since now!".

" Well, that is illogical, suddenly caring for something without any reason at all and-".

" MOM! PERCY!"Annabeth, who had started to get red, suddenly hissed quite loudly. And interrupted a debate that would probably have gone on forever.

Athena and Percy turned towards her, Percy with a Now- I- am -dead expression and Athena with one of surprise and anger. She couldn't stand it when people interrupted her.

" Yes Annabeth? Is there anything that is significant enough to share with us?".

Annabeth sighed, looking very hard like she was trying to stop herself from snapping and getting aggresive, and nodded. She clearly had enough of this situation. " Yes mom, there is something I would like to tell you. Namely, tell me why on earth you are here, here being a lingerie shop, with my _boyfriend _".

She gave Percy another look. One that told him he should have a good reason, unless he wanted to be used for target practise. Which he probably didn't want.

Athena straightened, annoyed by the tone her daughter had been using. An accusing one. " Not that I believe it really is of your concern, but I am here because of a unfortunate bet".

Annabeth looked less angry and more confused by now. " Someone dared you to take my boyfriend shopping for underwear? Why are you even wearing _that _kind of underwear?" she asked with a glance towards the shopping bag in Athena's hand.

" I could ask you the same. Even though I am fearful of the answer, anticipating it has anything to do with - Athena pointed at Percy- " this little hormonal freak here".

Annabeth looked slightly uncomfortable by now, but answered in her normal, calm voice. " If you really require to know, I always buy my lingerie here. I have since I was able to. It doesn't really has anything to do with Percy, but if it would- she gave her mother a stern look- "it would be _my _decision. Now, do you care to ellaborate why you are here with my boyfriend? I hardly believe it is because you wanted it desperately".

He! That sounds offending and this was her idea!" Percy protested, earning him a death glare from Athena. He really had the urge to say stupid things at the most unfortunate moment possible. It was a miracle the gods hadn't killed him yet. But it wouldn't take long if he kept insulting them like that.

Athena, choosing to ignore Percy for now, turned towards a momentarily speechless Annabeth. "Mom? You _wanted _him to come with you?" she managed to say.

Athena almost snorted. Like she would ever want him to. " That is complete and utter nonsense Annabeth. I merely made him come here, because I hoped he would be uncomfortable".

" That certainly worked"Percy muttered.

Athena still ignored him. She would have a little conversation with him later. About things you shouldn't say about or to a goddess.

Annabeth looked at Athena, also ignoring Percy. She didn't look angry anymore, just annoyed and slightly uncomfortable. "So you came here because a bet required you to do so? What exactly was the bet".

Athena sighed. " I won't go into details, but I made a bet with Poseidon after a small debate between the two of us. The result is that I have to spend seven days with Perseus. If I somehow lose every piece of my sanity these seven days - which isn't really unlikely- and start to like him, I lose the bet. If I still don't like him - an why would I? - I win the bet".

" All right.. I still fail to understand why that is relevant to taking him with you when you shop for sexy lingerie though".

" Or why you are even purchasing sexy lingerie in the first place " Annabeth muttered, but Athena heard.

She arched one of her eyebrows. " Oh? And what reasoning do you have for that thought? Why shouldn't I purchase sexy- like you put it - lingerie?".

Annabeth blushed a little. " I don't mean to be rude or anything, but it is not like you have someone to show it to".

"Neither _should _you. I highly disapprove of you showing Perseus that lingerie. And am I right to assume you did purchase it to please Perseus?".

Annabeth really looked uncomfortable by now and hesitated. If she said no, she would say her mother wasn't right. And Athena wouldn't take that well. But if said yes, she would admit she planned on showing Percy herself while she was only wearing underwear and that would be embarressing and dangerous for Percy.

She made a few calculations in her head, trying to decide what would be the lesser of two evils and decided she wouldn't say outright yes or no. It might be the safest. " I wouldn't say I purchased this to - like you put it- please Percy. I just planned on buying some new lingerie, since I needed it. But you could say it is a bonus that it looks like this".

Athena narrowed her eyes. " You honestly believe it is a bonus? I will tell you what it really is!It is despicable! Annabeth, I most certainly do _not _approve of you doing anything like that with spawn of Poseidon!" she snapped.

"So you do approve of her doing it with someone else?" Percy, who was confused by now, asked.

Athena turned towards him, her piercing grey eyes narrowed at him and promising him bloody murder. It was starting to get a tradition between the two of them. Percy saying something stupid and Athena wanting to murder him that is. What a wonderful tradition.

" No! Only a moronic, thick-headed person like you could possibly speculate I have that belief! I want her to stay away from perverted, greedy boys like you" Athena snapped.

"I am not like that! I would never harm her and I have never done anything that would make you think I would. Why would you even think that?" Percy retorted, his voice raised. He really looked a bit angry by now. He obviously didn't take kindly to an insult like that.

" Because you eventually will harm her! You will bring her nothing but harm. You will distract her from what is really significant in life, namely knowledge. Lust, because this couldn't possibly be love, is only an unwelcome distraction. It-".

" Take that back!" Percy growled, all traces of discomfort and fear gone. He clearly had enough of her insults.

Athena stepped closer to him, even angrier now he had dared to order her. " Make me! " she hissed.

" I will if you don't take it back! I love Annabeth and you have nothing to hold against me. It is my father you hate and you are taking it out on me! Besides, what do _you _even know about love?".

Athena was really angry by now. not only was he standing up to her, he was also insulting her. " I am the goddess of wisom, knowing is part of my essence!".

" You can't learn everything from books lady Athena" Percy retorded.

" Do you have any prove for that? And what do _you _know about love? You don't possess any real intelligence and you aren't old enough to have experienced it".

" I am in love now" he said through clenched teeth.

" I already quistioned you. What prove do you have it really is love?".

" I think Annabeth is the smartest, most beautiful and the best person I have ever met. I would gladly die for her or take the sky again! Is that prove enough?" he almost screamed.

Athena suddenly remembered he had agreed it would be weird if he didn't think she was beautiful, since he thought Annabeth was beautiful and they were so much alike. She briefly wondered if he thought she was intelligent, beautiful and a great person, but pushed the thought away. It didn't matter. _He _didn't matter.

He was just an obtuse, rude person. No matter how courageous and handsome he was. No matter how much she had secretly liked his compliment. It shouldn't matter. She was above all those things like love and lust.

She looked at the young man before her, who looked insulted and angry. His green eyes were darker now, his hands were fists and Athena could feel the power radiating from him. The power of the sea.

He really was powerful, in more ways than one. An excellent swordfighter, child of the big three he was. But also courageous and fiercely loyal. He was a lot.

Above all , he was a good person, no matter how much Athena denied it. He had proven that over the years , by being kind, loyal, loving and selfless.

She looked down and suddenly realised how close they were. Their hips were almost touching and she could see the exact colours in his eyes. Shades of blue and green they were and really beautiful. She was so close she could feel his breath on her skin again and smell him. It made her dizzy, but also longing for something. She was almost tempted to kiss him, now they were so close.

She quickly, but discretely, straightened and took a step back. She didn't know why, but she was not longer angry. Just confused and slightly dizzy. From him. His scent and former proximity.

She just studied Percy, who was locking eyes with her and looked angry, for a moment. She had been tempted to destroy him moments ago, but decided standing up against her was almost.. admirable.

He hadn't done it to be rude or anything, she realised. He had done it because he wanted to defend Annabeth and because he was really angry Athena accused him of not loving her. Annabeth really was important to the young man before her.

She didn't show any of her thoughts on her face, that had become a unreadable mask, but merely nodded. " Good to hear you comprehend that. I still do not approve, but I won't punish you for those rude remarks and insults".

" I wasn't rude. I said the _truth. _Annabeth is the most amazing person ever and I would never even think about hurting her. And I know I love her".

" Perhaps you do, perhaps you don't. You probably do for the moment".

"I do! For now and for every other moment!" Percy snapped.

Athena sighed. " Listen Perseus, it is futile to discuss this matter because I won't change my mind and you certainly can't win from me with words. You have a limited vocubulary anyways. Shall we just leave this building? I do not wish to spend more time with you than what is strictly necessary".

Percy opened his mouth, but Annabeth stepped forwards and gave him a warning look. She had been silent during their discussion, just following it without commenting. But she decided she should do something now. Before Percy really insulted Athena and Athena attacked him or something else.

" Come on seaweed brain, do not make the situation worse. People are already staring".

She smiled at him. "And I believe you love me".

Percy relaxed, the anger slowly disappearing. " That is all I need to know" he said, grinning.

Annabeth gave him a quick kiss, much to Athena's horror, and took a step back. She gave Athena a small smile and pointed at the lingerie in her hand. " Well, I better purchase this. I will see you at camp Percy. Good luck the both of you".

And with that, she walked away. Percy looked at her for a moment before, without another word, he startedwalking towards the exit.

Athena followed him, thinking their conversation over. Thousand thoughts crossed her mind. Thousand thoughts that had to do with the silent person walking next to her.

She wondered why she hadn't immediately punished him for his misbehavior. He had offended her. He had suggested she didn't have a right to speak about love like she knew it. He had stormed into a fitting room and ogled her. He had.. called her stunning.

Athena thought about this. He had said he thought she was beautiful, because he believed Annabeth was beautiful. _Doesn't he realized that I existed before her? She got her traits from me, not the other way around. Does that means he believes I am beautiful, intelligent and amazing? Not that it matters. It shouldn't. He is just sea spawn. That's all. _

But Athena couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of her daughter. Sure, Percy could be annoying, slow and even stupid, but he was also courageous, loyal, handsome and intelligent in his own way.

He always stood up for his friends and put himself before others, something that was very rare. Not a lot of people were selfless like him. Or anything like him , really.

Athena would never believe him to be smart, but he could be intelligent. He was a good strategist. And no one would question his bravery. He had fought the scariest monsters, just to defend the innocent.

And he hadn't looked scared when he faced her anger, while that sometimes frightened her dad. A lot. He had looked scared at first, but not when Annabeth had been there. When she had assumed he didn't really love her.

And that made Athena wonder. Maybe her daughter hadn't made the worst choice possible. Maybe Percy could actually make a decent boyfriend.

But then she thought about the incident with the fitting room and who his father was and decided Percy just hadn't showed it it yet. He hadn't showed he was bad for her yet. But he would. Eventually.

She also still needed to punish him for staring at her like that. But that could wait.

Athena believed in the element of surprise after all. It would be better to punish him later, when he didn't expect it. Or when he had been waiting for it and it had made him a nervous wreck. Either was fine with her.

Percy didn't look at her while he walked her to the empire state building and said goodbye. He didn't seem to notice her thoughtful expression or the slight smirk. Didn't feel she was plotting her revenge on him. He was lost in his own thoughts.

Athena didn't say anything, only nodded at him, before she went inside. She had something to do before she could go to her own house. She would have to visit Aphrodite. Now.

Because no matter how hard she tried to think only negative things about Percy,a little voice kept telling her how handsome, courageous and likeable he was. How much she secretly wanted to really get to know him. And she knew Aphrodite was behind that.

But what she didn't know, couldn't know, was that Percy was not only thinking about Annabeth, but also about her. About the weird things he was thinking and feeling. And what they both didn't know, was that they would dream tonight. About each other.

**Hmm. Not my best work. I hope you liked it nonetheless! I will try to update the next one faster, but I plan to update some of my stories tomorrow and I probably won't have time this weekend, so.. **


	6. Sharing kisses and other Gifts

**Hi everyone. I have sad, sad news. **

**I just discovered something, something that explains everything. That explains the secret of life. And that makes me very sad. **

**Everyone hold your breath, here it is ; I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON & THE OLYMPIANS! Horrible, right? **

**Well, anyway, here is chapter six of my story. Thanks for all the reviewing, following and favoriting people:) **

**Also, you are free to PM me when you have questions or something else you want to tell me. Enjoy!**

The moon was shining, brighter than ever, and illuminated a certain chamber in a certain palace in a certain house on Olympus.

This chamber had dark red walls on which hung a lot of masterpieces like the Mona Lisa, a black floor with a red, large carpet, a lot of booksheleves and a bed that seemed to come from a fairytale with curtains around it and velvet, red chambers. On the bed, covered by the blankets, lay a sleeping woman.

Thanks to the moon , you could see her closed eyes, long eyelashes and long, black hair clearly. Her breathing was deep and steady and she slept with a little smile, like she was having an extremely pleasant dream. Only a pleasant dream could give someone a blissful smile like that.

Her smile would remind you of Mona Lisa; a small, barely noticable but seemingly knowing smile. Like she knew a secret and kept it close to her heart. That little knowing smile indicated that she was thinking of something heartwarming and joyful.

She mumbled something and turned, hugging her pillow. She inhaled deeply, smiling again, before she sighed and relaxed.

She muttered something.A name. It sounded strange and forbidden, now it was spoken in the middle of the night in a silent room by this particuliar woman.

"Percy..".

Athena opened her eyes and looked around her , surprised when she found herself sitting in a field with tullips. She was sitting on a blanket and everywhere she looked were tullips, in almost every color imaginable.

The tullips were beautiful and she enjoyed looking at them, but she was surprised she saw them. She didn't remember coming here. She didn't even remember closing her eyes.

But the surprise of seeing the field of tullips, was nothing compared to her surprise when she looked down and noticed what she was wearing. It was nothing she would normally wear.

She was wearing a sleeveless, silver dress that barely reached her knees. It clung to her form and sparkled every time she moved a little. It was stunning and even when it was not her style, seemed to be designed for her and her alone.

Around her waist, was a simple black girdle, that made her waist look even smaller than normally. On it were various pictures and they seemed to move similiar to the way the pictures on Hades' helmet did. Except those pictures weren't scary, but beautiful.

She was also wearing silver high heels and frowned when she saw her toes. She was wearing a small, silver ring in the form of two entwined dragons around her second toe. And again, couldn't remember she had ever put it on.

The ring was quite big, but still felt light on her toe. It seemed to be made of a mix of platinum and celestial gold and those two colors, silver and gold, mixed perfectly.

One dragon was a a mix between green and black, with dark blue horns. It had silver letters written on the horns, but they were far too small to read. The eyes were very small turquoises that reminded her of the sea.

The other dragon was black with grey, the exact same grey as her eyes. The horns were brown and it also had small letters she couldn't read. The eyes of this dragon were little grey moonstones, that made her think of the sky on a stormy day.

From the aura the ring gave off , Athena could tell it was a magical ring. It might seem like an ordinary ring, despite its beauty, but Athena could feel the power coming from it. It was obviously made by a master smith.

It was a true masterpiece. Every millimeter of the ring was perfect. And it seemed to have a meaning, two entwining dragons. Maybe good and evil? Whatever the message was, the ring was special.

She had to admit it was beautiful, but it seemed weird. She never wore jewellery like this. And she didn't even remember buying or receiving this ring. You wouldn't forget buying a ring like this.

But what was even weirder, was the adolescent sitting next to her. She immediately recognized him, with his messy black hair and deep green eyes. He shouldn't be there, even less than she should be.

Sitting next to her, on the same blanket she was sitting on, was a grinning Percy Jackson. He looked comfortable and happy, despite the fact he was sitting next to her.

He wore jeans and camp half-blood T-shirt with a owl on the front. Her frown deepened when she saw that. She didn't want the son of her rival wearing a t-shirt with her sacred animal on the front.

"Why are you clothed like that Perseus?" she asked.

Percy chuckled. " Because you said you liked it, love".

Athena raised her eyebrows. Did the young man just call her love? That couldn't be right. Why would he do that? And yet, she could have sworn she heard him say it.

Before she could ask him what he had meant, he bent towards her and gave her a soft perk on the lips. It felt like the wings of a butterfly; only the slightest touch, almost undetectable, but Athena felt it with every molecule of her body.

Athena, still confused but now also angry, immediately pulled back and grabbed the collar of his t-shirt, pulling him close to her. Her blood seemed to be boiling. How dared he kiss her!

She gave Percy her most hateful glare and watched his expression change from a blisful one to one filled with confusion.

Percy looked absolutely stunned. He wasn't used to this particulair reaction when he kissed her. She normally didn't pull back or look at him like he had killed someone.

"I was kissing my beautiful girlfriend of course"he responded.

Athena narrowed her eyes. " I am not your girlfriend".

" What? Athena, why are you acting like this? Did I do anything wrong?".

Percy looked more worried than scared. And his worry wasn't directed at himself, but her. He looked at her genuine concern in his eyes.

" That is the most obvious questions someone could possible ask. Naturally, you did something wrong. You were palapating my lips with yours!".

She pointed at him, looking at him with as much venom as possible. He didn't even flinch, only frown. Like he didn't understand what was happening.

He didn't look angry or hurt, just concerned.

He lay his hand on her forehead. " Mm. Do you have a fever or something ? I know you told me goddesses don't really get ill, but-".

Athena slapped his hand away, resulting in another odd look from Percy. She hadn't acted like that for years. The last time she had looked at them like that, had been when she still disliked him and was convinced he was an arrogant and stupid so-called hero. Something must be wrong if she acted like that.

Athena studied him while he was thinking and crossed her arms, determined to discover what was happening here. There was definetely something odd going on.

She was really annoyed with Percy, but even more with herself. She didn't comprehend herself at the moment. She hated it when she didn't comprehend something, but this was worse.

For some reason, she was eagerly inhaling Percy's salty scent. It was oddly comforting. So comforting and .. familiar . It made her feel relaxed and safe, like she was at home or some other place she felt at home.

She actually had to fight the urge to lay her head on his shoulder and cuddle against him. To get as close to him as possible and enjoy every second.

A small part of her wanted nothing more than do very inappropriate things with him, like kissing. Or just cuddling together and inhaling his salty and perfect scent.

That same small part had made her stomach fill with butterflies when he had mentioned she was his girlfriend. That had made her feel delighted.

For a moment, Athena actually wished she truly was his girlfriend. It would be marvelous to really be his girlfriend. He was loyal, funny, strong and sometimes even smart. And he didn't look bad either..

_He certainly looks appealing, with the black hair and those beautiful- no! What am I thinking? I am not really his girlfriend, I am a maiden goddess! Those thoughts are highly inappropriate. And a waste of my brain capacity._

Athena told herself he was a waste of her brain capacity, that she shouldn't spend time thinking about him and instead focus on the situation she had found herself in, but she couldn't.

His scent, proximity and eyes distracted her. It was almost impossible to focus when she could smell his unique scent, feel the warmth coming from his body and look into his eyes that betrayed his every thought and feeling.

His eyes were focused on her, inspecting her. Like he was trying to discover what was wrong with her. He didn't seem to understand it and still looked very worried and troubled.

She was suspecting he was worried for her, not for himself. He kept looking at her, like he was searching for some sign. Something that would tell him what was going on.

His eyes were filled with strong emotions and made her feel like she was drowning. They looked at her with such love, tenderness and worry she couldn't help but melt a little. Even she couldn't stay mad when he looked like that. It was just impossible.

'She suddenly felt her anger deflating, taking her resolve with it. She didn't know why, but she was having a picnic with Percy Jackson and was determined to enjoy every minute. Even if he wasn't her boyfriend, but her daughter's boyfriend. Even if she didn't know if she even found him likable. She would just enjoy this strange situation.

_This is a perfect opportunity to ascertain if Perseus is a suitable boyfriend. I could test him, see if he has some qualities that could be positive for annabeth. All I have to do is spend a few hours with him and study his behavior._

She told herself that that was all she wanted. That she just wanted to test him, but she knew she was lying.

If Athena was completely honest to herself, it wasn't love for her daughter or curiousity that drove her to do this. It was something that had haunted her for years, that reappeared no matter what she used to make it go away. Loneliness.

Athena might be logical, sensible and overall a calm and strong - both in mind and physical strength- person, but she got lonely all the time.

Even when she had friends and family, with whom she had fun every now and then, she got lonely. They didn't make it go away, only lessened the loneliness for short periods of time. It always came back.

Talking to friends and family and spending time doing her favorite things wasn't enough. She wanted someone to offer her another sort of comfort, but she always pushed that craving away. She had made that vow with the intention to keep to it no matter what.

Even someone special, someone intriguing, like Percy wouldn't make her change her mind. Nothing ever would. No matter how much the loneliness bothered her. Her friends and family would be enough.

She kept repeating this, hoping it would help soften the loneliness and embarressing need for comfort a little. It didn't work that well, but she kept repeating it nonetheless. She couldn't do much else.

Her thinking was interrupted when Percy touched her arm softly. She looked at him and was actually touched when she saw the concern and love in his eyes. It made her feel special and made her feel safe and happy.

Not that it mattered, she quickly told herself. No matter what happened, she couldn't allow herself to forget who Percy was. And who she was. She wouldn't allow a son of Poseidon to catch her off guard and make her do something she would regret.

With these thoughts, she turned towards Percy and smiled at him. " Is there anything you want to say?".

Percy smiled at her, but he still looked worried. " Ehh yeah, I just want to know if you feel all right. You have been acting really weird".

Athena shrugged. "I felt a little peculiar yes, but I have already improved. So, where were we?".

Percy frowned. " Are you sure you feel okay? I could bring you to a doctor, it is okay if we finish our date another time and-".

Athena surprised herself by putting her finger on his lips. " That isn't required Percy. It would ruin our time together. Now, would you care to remind me what exactly we were contemplating to do?".

Percy smiled, the worry slowly fading. He put his arm around her and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek, that made Athena's insides melt. It felt even better now he was this close.

She had to remind herself this wasn't what she wanted or she would have cuddled against him. She did allow herself to lean slightly into him though.

" We, my beautiful girlfriend, are enjoying a wonderful picnic I made for us".

Athena raised her eyebrow. " You are convinced you made it yourself? It wasn't your mother or anything?".

Percy grinned. "Nope. I made it myself. I sometimes had to prepare my own food when I was younger".

Percy and Athena spent the next hours sitting together and talking while munching on sandwiches and drinking blue soda and ambrosia.

Athena laughed softly when she saw he was drinking blue soda. He somehow had managed to make her nectar bluish as well, but refused to tell her the 'secret'. Saying only Jacksons were allowed to know the secret.

Athena actually enjoyed spending time with him and felt herself relax while the sun started to sink lower and lower until it was sun set. The sky looked beautiful now it was all these different colors.

They were watching the sun set together when Percy pulled something from his pocket and offered it to her.

" For you, miss smarticles".

Athena smiled. " Thank you. And you do realize smarticles isn't proper English?".

Percy rolled his eyes. "Yes, I do realize that. You have told me countless times. Now, open it!".

Athena smiled at his impatient tone and slowly opened the little box, gasping when she saw it. She had lived for centuries and seen and done things most people couldn't imagine in their wildest dreams, but nothing like this.

It was a necklace, but not just a necklace. It was made from a mix of Titanium, white gold and a material even she didn't recognize. It seemed to hold the ability to shift colors.

Had the necklace been silver/white at first, it was now pink-red-purple. It looked wonderful.

The necklace was in the shape of a starfish, with rose-shaped diamonds at the beginning of every arm. They were black diamonds, with little thorns.

In the middle, there was an aquamarine with words written on it. Athena, my love forever and always it said. The aquamarine was a beautiful color and managed to reflect the light slightly, making blue and green appear above it for a moment.

The starfish was placed in another piece of metal, shaped in the form of a celtic symbol called the Triad ( or Trinity or Triquetra). This piece of metal seemed to be platonium.

The entire necklace was a masterpiece, fragile but still strong. It was designed in the same way as her toe ring and had the same strong aura. It was enchanting, stunning.

She smiled at Percy, feeling happier than ever before. "It absolutely breathtaking.. But why does it change colors?".

Percy chuckled. " You are always eager to learn new things, aren't you?".

When she gave him a stern look, he shrugged and smiled. He wrapped his arm a little tighter around her and she cuddled against him without thinking about it.

" I am sure you have heard of mood rings, those things that should change color and reveal your mood. I have asked Hepheastus, who helped me made this- I designed it by the way- to create a material that actually changes when your mood does. Only you and I can see it. It has magical powers, just like your ring. While you can wear the toe ring as a normal ring and change it into a shield, this necklace can be changed into an armour. The symbols, starfish, the celtic symbol thingy and the roses which are deep, red roses with thorns all symbolize love by the way. Do you like it?".

Athena beamed at him. "I love it!"she exclaimed.

No one had ever made something this beautiful and devoted so much time to make it beautiful for her before. She loved the idea of someone doing all this to make her happy. That didn't happen often.

Before she even could think about what she was doing, Athena practically threw herself at Percy and kissed him passionately. She wanted to thank him for his wonderful, thoughtful gift in another way.

Percy immediately responded, throwing his arms around her and pulling her close. A part of Athena screamed she shouldn't do this, but she ignored it. It just felt to good to stop it.

She kissed Percy back, trying to tell him wordlessly how much she loved his present. He eagerly replied with as much passion as her.

She had never kissed before, but knew what to do nonetheless. It come natural to her, like she had kissed Percy countless times. Like they knew each other and had spent countless hours together.

Their kiss turned even more heated and Athena moaned softly while Percy's hands were fumbling with her dress, trying to find the zipper.

Right at the moment he managed to find the zipper and pull her dress down and she ripped his T-shirt apart, everything around her became foggy and she felt a tingling sensation. She came a little nauseous and everything was spinning before everything around her went from dark black to startling white.

The next moment, she opened her eyes and saw she was in her room at Olympus. She still felt slightly dizzy and couldn't see clearly yet.

She looked around, trying to discover what had just happened. She had dreamed, that much was sure. About Percy Jackson, her daughter's boyfriend. But it didn't make sense.

Athena almost never dreamed and when she did, it was different. This had just felt too.. real. She had actually felt Percy's around her, felt his soft lips on her and felt her heart beating while her blood seemed to be on fire.

It didn't make sense. Dreams weren't like that. So real. She could even smell Percy, like he was still with her. She almost expected him to be.

She threw the blankets of her and walked towards her mirror, thinking about what exactly had happened, when she saw it. The necklace.

It was around her neck and looked exactly as in her dream. Athena remembered what Percy had said about it. That every part of it was a symbol for love.

Suddenly convinced who would know what had happened, Athena threw on some clothes, brushed her hair and stormed off. She arrived at her destination in a few minutes.

She knocked loudly on Aphrodite's door and was immediately let in by some teenager that looked like a supermodel with his blond, messy hair, straight white teeth, muscular body and blue eyes.

She pushed him aside and walked towards Aphrodite's room. Ready to scream at her again, for almost the same reasons. Aphrodite just couldn't leave her and the boy alone.

"Aphrodite! What have you done, you poorly excuse of a deity?" she yelled while she walked into Aphrodite's room.

She ignored the stench of perfume, the red walls and paintings of couples everywhere and walked towards Aphrodite.

She was sitting in front of a gigantic mirror, applying make-up. She had red, curly hair and green eyes and was putting on some brownish eyeshadow.

She smiled at Athena from the mirror. " He Theenie. How are ya?".

Athena sighed. " Firstly, do not call me Theenie. I despise that agnomen. My name is Athena. Secondly; Do act like you are innocent. And thirdly; What reasoning could you possibly possess to justify your horrid crime".

Aphrodite blinked. Once. Twice. And said" I have no idea where you are talking about Theenie" before focusing on her image again.

Athena gritted her teeth, trying very hard to supress the urge to strangle Aphrodite or make her choke in her own perfume. She really hated aphrodite sometimes. Like when she used stupid nicknames.

" Do. NOT. Call. Me Theenie! And you know perfectly well what I am assuming to tell you!".

Aphrodite sighed. "Sure hon. Whatever. Can you leave if you have nothing interesting to say?".

"You made me dream about Percy Jackson!" Athena hissed.

Aphrodite smiled. "He is cute, isn't he? Very interesting boy, loyal, handsome. You are lucky Athena".

Athena narrowed her eyes. " I do not remotely like where this is going. And I couldn't care less about your ideas regarding him. I just want to know why you did it!".

" To make clear you love him, of course. In a way, that wasn't a dream. It was real".

" So you confess".

" Jeez Theenie. You make it sound like I killed someone".

" This might be worse. If you weren't immortal, this would have gotten you killed. And stop calling me Theenie!".

"Whatev. Are you going to admit you love him or at least let me give you a make-over? Because if you don't, you can go".

"I am not going to let your transform my garments into something revealing and cheap".

" You prooomised you would!".

" I most certainly didn't!".

" Oooooh liar liar pants on fire, you did!".

" I didn't and this is ridiculous. Do not even ponder the possibility I will fall for that childish game".

" Liar. Liar pants on-".

" Stop it! That is extremely immature".

" So is trying to lie about promises".

" There is no connection between immaturity and lying. And I didn't even lie!".

" You did. You are lying all the time. Like when you lie about Percy. And how you loooove him!".

"I DON'T LOVE HIM!" Athena yelled and a few things broke around her while Aphrodite flinched at the murderous glare she received.

She was silent for about a second. " Oooh denial! It is cute" she squealed. And turned back towards her reflexion.

Athena sighed. Nothing would ever make Aphrodite stop. It was hopeless. Even afer screaming at her for four hours the last day, she hadn't been willing to stop. She really didn't know what to do or say to make the crazy lovegoddess stop.

Aphrodite smiled at her. "Come on Theenie. Time for a make-over".

Athena gave Aphrodite a cold look. " No thank you. I believe I would prefer Tartarus over that. And my name is Athena, not Theenie".

" Theenie, I didn't really give you a choice. I ordered you to come".

" You aren't attainable to give me orders!".

" I am. Whatever attainable means. Now come here or I will do something else later on".

"Like what?". "Oh I don't know, making Percy fall in love with someone else, thus breaking Annabeth heart, making Poseidon drink a lust potion and follow you around trying to do you, asking Hephy if he could change your channels and every Isis message to show your dad in the shower..".

" You aren't able to do that!".

"I me".

Athena hesitated. She had never been one to give in to blackmail and she should be able to outsmart Aphrodite, but it might not be worth the risk. Aphrodite did have some powers that could make Athena's life a living hell after all.

Sighing, Athena walked towards Aphrodite. "Fine. But nothing too revealing. Or pink".

Aphrodite clapped her hands, overjoyed. " Oh my gosh! You will look so beautiful for your date!".

"It isn't a date!" Athena snapped, but Aphrodite ignored her. She was too busy collecting eyeliner, lipstick and other cosmetical products while muttering to herself.

She ran into her closet, leaving behind a wisdom goddess who was asking herself how on earth Aphrodite had managed to trick her. Into getting a make-over. For an appointment with her daughter's boyfriend. She actually wondered if she was still dreaming.

**Chapter 6! Okay, this was sort of a filling chapter. It will still be important, more or less, for the rest of the story though.**

**Next one will be Percy and Athena spending time together again. They will probably go to the beach while Athena has to wear an outfit Aphrodite has chosen. **

**The dream will be a shared one, so both Athena and Percy have had it. That will make them very uncomfortable around each other, considering they were kissing and all in the dream. * Creshire cat grin *. That will be fun! **


	7. Dreams and Doubts

**I don't own Percy Jackson & the Olympians. Why on earth would I be writing this if I did? Oh and this chapter is dedicated to Marooo, for giving me a wonderful idea for it:) Thanks!**

Percy groaned and slowly opened his eyes, not willing to face reality just yet. Sleeping was much more tempting right now.

He had been having such a wonderful dream and was at this moment fighting to keep dreaming. He was slowly losing, but he just couldn't let that dream go. Or to be more precise, the wonderful woman he was kissing in his dreams. The girl ( quite literally) of his dreams, Athena.

He almost wished he could dream forever, if that meant he could see Athena smile at him like that, feel her arms around him and then her soft, perfect lips on his. He had never felt pure bliss like that before.

He sighed, still half sleeping, and enjoying the thought of more kisses and shared sweet moments with Athena, the girl of his dreams. She was intelligent, funny, beautiful and.. his girlfriend's mom.

Percy suddenly opened his eyes and sat up, groggily looking around him. He actually had trouble focusing for a moment, a part of him still asleep and willing to go back to that dream.

He was actually surprised for a moment when he saw he was at his cabin at camp halfblood. He had almost expected to wake up with Athena in his arms, at that picnic blanket.

He tried to push away, or at least surpress, the rishing feeling of longing and disappointment. Why would he even want Athena to be there when he waked up? Annabeth was his girlfriend, not her gorgeous, funny, beautiful, witty - he stopped himself right there when he realized about who exactly he was thinking.

_What on earth is wrong with me? This is just sick. Having thoughts like that about my girlfriend's mother. Who is a goddess that is at least a thousand times smarter than me, centuries old and looks oddly hot in a sleeveless dress and - Woah! where did that come from? _

Percy slowly got out of bed, for once not feeling like he wanted to stay in the warm and comfortable space. He would rather leave the bed and forget his dream. Not that he wanted to forget it, but it was just .. wrong.

After putting on a camp halfblood T-shirt, jeans and some shoes, he started pacing. He couldn't help himself. His dream was bothering him.

He was suddenly anxious. It had already been uncomfortable and odd enough to spend time with Athena when he didn't suddenly like her.

_Except I don't like her, I can't like her. I am with Annabeth. I couldn't possible like her cold-hearted, calculating mother. Right? _

Percy sighed, rubbing his suddenly throbbing temples. He really didn't know what to do or think. He didn't even know where all this new feelings and thoughts came from.

Sure, he had always had a healthy amount of respect for Athena, he wasn't _that _thick-headed after all. He knew that she was an admirable person, with character traits that someone could appreciate.

If he hadn't had thought she had some definite pro's, he would never have started dating Annabeth. Or even wanted her to be his friend.

After all , the two women were very much alike. Both smart. Both with grey, piercing eyes. Both a formidable ally and the worst enemy someone could have.

Percy didn't know Athena that well, but the things he did know about her, was enough to convince him she and Annabeth were very much alike. Which was why he had , even his father didn't seem to like her at all, always had a certain respect and admiration for the goddess.

But he didn't like her. He might have grudging admiration for her, but he had also always been mad at her. Both for trying to kill him ( well vote to get rid of him, but it was basically the same, if you asked him ) and for all she had done to Annabeth.

He knew she didn't want to hurt Annabeth, but he couldn't help but be angry when he had heard about his friend's life and had known it could have been so much better. So much better if Athena had helped her more.

And even if that hadn't made it better, he still thought it was stupid that the gods never really helped their children. He couldn't think of something more horrible than abandoning your children. Your helpless children that needed you more than anything else.

The rule that forbade the gods to interfere with their children's lives, must be the most ridiculous rule ever, if you asked him. Didn't they all deserved to know their parents? Didn't they all deserve to talk to them, get to know them and simply spend time with them?

What bothered Percy so much, was that none of the gods actually seemed to care that much. They didn't seem to realize how horrible it was to grow up and be chasted by monsters, never having a peaceful and normal life like you started to want after some time.

And Athena wasn't any better. She might have helped Annabeth in some ways, but she had still left her with her father and a stepmother that she hated. Annabeth still had felt alone and grown up alone. That had made Percy very angry. It just wasn't fair.

Percy might have gruding admiration for her, with her intelligence and other certain character traits that he liked so much in Annabeth, but that didn't mean he actually _liked _her.

At least, he hadn't until now. That was what made Percy so confused. That his feelings had changed so sudden in this little time. That it even had been able to start thinking so differently about Athena, while she hadn't really done anything that could be a reason for that.

He had never actually liked Athena. Sure, she was a great goddess and all, but she seemed so calculating and cold-hearted, so surreal at times. He couldn't even imagine her really smiling and have a good time. She seemed to tense to ever really let go.

But what really made him dislike her in a way, was her arrogance and the way she sometimes treated people. He knew enough of her to know she sometimes did that.

Okay, he had to admit she was probably the smartest person ever, but that didn't give her to look down at people like he thought she did. Like how she looked at people, always with very slight contempt in her eyes. How she seemed to think they weren't important.

He still felt slightly offended at how she had wanted to dispose of him, just because he was a risk. She had had no reason to say things about him like that while she didn't know him. And even then, didn't he deserve a chance?

And he still was furious at how she had said his loyalty was his flaw. He understood, more or less, why she would say that, but he couldn't believe a person could think like that. Like wanting to save your friends and the world was a bad thing. He personally thought every person would want that.

_Maybe I have no reason to judge, since I don't really now her. Still, it seems pretty mean to me to think like that. I think it is normal you want to save your friends, even if the world depends on it. Still, she seems to think something different. _

That was one of the things that made Annabeth different; he was convinced she would always try to save her friends. She had risked her life on various occasions for them and tried very hard to help them.

Maybe he didn't know Athena that well, but he couldn't imagine her being like Annabeth when it came to friends.

Annabeth might be proud and annoying at times ( especially when she wouldn't stop talking about something that didn't interest him at all) , but she was a loyal friend that would do about anything to save her friends. Like taking the sky for someone that had betrayed her. While Athena would probably have killed the person that betrayed her or turn him into some spider-thingy.

Percy was just picturing Luke with the head or body of a spider ( and trying not to laugh, even when it was funny) when he heard someone knock. Still thinking about Luke the spider-thingy and one certain goddess, he opened the door. And immediately thought he was back in his dream.

Before his door, stood a certain black-haired goddess, looking slighlty annoyed but also a bit uncomfortable in her sleeveless, silver dress that seemed to be made just for her. She looked absolutely stunning.

Percy could a weird feeling of deja-vu when he took in her sparkling dress, high heels, black girdle, ring and necklace. She looked exactly like she had in his dream.

For a moment, all he could do was stare at her. Both because she was beautiful and because she looked almost exactly like in his dream. Almost, because not only was she wearing make-up - which shocked him- , but she looked tense and stern instead of relaxed and happy.

She was looking like always; composed and perfectly presentable. In the dream, she had looked.. different. She had been wearing the same dress, but the way she had been wearing it and had behaved had been very different. She had been almost.. carefree. And of course she had kissed him, which she would normally never do.

Athena sighed and pushed an unruly strand of hair away from her face before crossing her arms and giving him her famous glare. He still couldn't do more than stare. Even her glare couldn't change that. Seeing her like that, after his dream in which she had looked the same, it was just too much.

" Finally. What took you so long? I have been knocking at this door for ages and- Will you already stop gaping me like that!" she suddenly snapped and Percy shook his head, recovering from his daze.

He smiled at her, trying to ignore her offended look. " Sorry it is just, you look so.. different" he said carefully, not wanting to insult her. God knew he only had to say one little thing about her appearancethat could be taken the wrong way and he would be dead.

Percy had been around enough females to know they didn't like it when you said they didn't look perfect in adress. And it would be even worse if he suddenly started drooling or eyeing her or.. staring at her for minutes like he was only a hormoned-crazy guy,like he had just done. Percy silently cursed.

He hadn't been staring because she looked beautiful- well all right, he had but that was not the main reason- but because she looked so much like she had in his dream that he wanted to pinch himself to ensure he wasn't still dreaming. That would be a logical explanation for why Athena was standing in front of his door, dressed like that. Probably the only logical explanation.

Athena raised one of her eyebrows, giving Percy the feeling that he done something wrong again. The look in her eyes wasn't exactly encouraging. It was disbelieving, almost accusing.

She studied him, holding an eerily resemblance to a hawk eyeing a mouse. " Ah. So my appearance is different. And what exactly do you try to say with that? It can have various meaning, I am sure you comprehend that".

Percy shrugged, trying not to stare at her again. It was just unnerving how much she looked like she had in his dream. Even the necklace was exactly the same.

" Well, I just don't think I have ever seen you in a dress. It makes you look like a different person. Less tense and more.. more..".

" More what? I know you possess a limited vocubulary, but it can't be that hard to-".

" More like the real you" Percy blurted out, not knowing where on earth that had come from. More like the real you? What had he been thinking? Lets pretend like I actually know her, instead of barely knowing her, and say how she has been hiding the real her?

To his astonishment ( he stared again, but caught himself. Barely), Athena actually smiled at him. He had never been this confused before. Surely, it must be a dream. She couldn't have actually _smiled _at him, could she?

_Well duh, of course she could. It isn't like she can't smile, now is it? She just doesn't do it a lot, I guess._ He almost rolled his eyes. Of course she could smile!

Percy tried to look less confused than he felt and hesitantly smiled back. He didn't know why she was smiling, but he liked it. It made her look very different. More alive. Less like a beautiful statue and more like a very beautiful woman.

Athena smiled again and shook her head. " Really? More like the real me? Where did that came from?" she asked, but she didn't sound angry or annoyed. She sounded curious.

He shrugged. " I don't know. It's just.. you are so much like annabeth and yet, you're so different. Not that I know you that well, but-".

Athena raised a hand to silence him and crooked her head, studying him again. He didn't feel any less like a little mouse being studied by a hungry hawk. " Hmm. So what is it that makes me both similiar and so different from Annabeth, in your opinion?" she suddenly asked, sounding genuinely curious and surprised.

He sighed and went with his hand though his hair, like he often did when he was nervous. And he was.

Not because Athena was a powerful goddess that could easily destroy him - because be honest, there weren't a lot of days when there wasn't someone powerful who wanted to destroy him-, but because she was dressed like that and his dream was still fresh in his mind.

He could remember every detail, could remember every startling real feeling he had had. Including the feeling of her lips on his, her arms around his neck and how right it had felt to kiss her. And he knew how wrong it would be to _actually _kiss her.

How wrong it was to even think about it. Or dream about it. But he couldn't help think about it, even wishing he would dream about it again. Not that it was anything compared to the real thing ( or he assumed it was), but because he just wanted to feel her in his arms again. Even if it had only been a dream, it had been wonderful.

He tried to ignore her piercing grey eyes, which looked at him in a way that made him feel like she knew every thought, every feeling that he tried to keep hidden from her and smiled. Maybe smiling would make this any easier.

" Well, you are both smart, although you obviously know more, seeing you have had centuries to become smarter and all".

Athena rolled her eyes. " I comprehend why my daughter likes you so much Perseus, you are just so charming"she said, sarcasm lacing her voice.

" Every female just adores a boy who tells her she is old, right?" she continued, now in a slightly lighter tone. Percy immediately felt like he had done something wrong. Again.

"Well, I didn't mean to call you old, I just meant-".

" That is quite all right. And people don't really get smarter. By reading and other means of gaining knowledge, you just reach your full capacity. Some people are attainable for Harvard if they study hard enough, others can study as hard as they want, but will never achieve something like earning a place at Harvard".

" So you actually think people shouldn't learn because it is useless anyway? I have told Annabeth she won't succeed every time she tries to make me read and says I could actually be intelligent and have some knowledge if I read, but -".

Athena sighed. " No Perseus, that wasn't what I were assuming to explicate. I was just trying to clarify that people don't really get smarter. You are only able to be as smart as your capacity. There is a certain line where you can't get above. You aren't really getting smarter, you just reach your full capacity. And I believe, yours is a lot higher than most people would believe. If you actually tried, you might become quite an admirable young man. That is, if you don't get killed of course. Preferably by me".

Percy was really staring at her now. Had Athena just given him a compliment and immediately threatened him afterwards? Did she really want to kill him? Couldn't the woman just be clear, so he wouldn't be confused half of the time?

Athena smiled when she saw the expression on his face. He still looked confused and like he couldn't believe his own eyes. Like he believed he was dreaming.

Athena could just stop a blush that was creeping to her cheeks when she remembered her dream. That wonderful dream where they had been kissing. She suddenly felt butterflies in her stomach, no matter how cliche it was.

She knew it had been Aphrodite's and Morpheus influence, but she couldn't help the feeling it had managed to ignite in her. She suddenly liked Percy a lot more than she should.

She had never noticed it before ( or rather forced herself not to notice), but Percy really had some good character traits. Like his loyalty and selflessness.

She had been honest when she had told him his loyalty was a flaw and it made him a risk, but she hadn't told him that it was something she found admirable. Foolish, futile and dangerous , but also admirable. There weren't a lot of people that were loyal and selfless like he was.

If she was being totally honest with herself, there weren't a lot of people like him. He really was different. In a good way. The best way even.

Which didn't mean she suddenly liked him or anything, she just started to realized that perhaps, maybe, he wasn't a provoking, futile, arrogant male that possessed less intelligence than a sponge. He still had to prove it to her though.

_And no matter what tricks Aphrodite pulls out of her sleeve, it won't cloud my judment. I am not some foolish mortal schoolgirl. I am Athena, the wisdom goddess and that love goddess can't make me suddenly be infatuated with some boy. _

Athena kept telling herself this as she looked at Percy. It didn't really work though. She actually had to stop herself from thinking how cute he looked or how dashing when he was confused.

It wasn't an easy task.

Especially with the dream still fresh on her mind. With the memory of them kissing burned into her mind. With his scent invading her senses right now, reminding her of how wonderful it had been when his arms had been around her and she had burried her nose in his neck. How everything had just been perfect.

Sighing, and desperately trying to think of something else than when she had kissed him and had been in his arms, Athena smiled at him. She just had to try and act normal. Although smiling at him wasn't actually something she normally did.

She saw his look change from confused to stunned and slightly awed, which made her feel rather flattered. Men had told her she was pretty before, but she had never cared. They had been only interested in one thing and she had been absolutely not interested in them. No matter how lonely she got, she wouldn't sink that low.

But the way Percy looked at her was different. While other men had looked at her like she was something they wanted to have, Percy looked at her like she was somethinghe admired. A dream he had, something he desperately wanted but couldn't have.

Then, he blinked and the look was gone. Athena almost wondered if she had imagined it, that look of longing and awe. That look of curiousity and interest. That smoldering look that made her want to react like she had in the dream. That made her want to get closer to him.

A part of her said it didn't matter, but another part craved for it to be true. That part wanted nothing more than have Percy admire her. To look at her with awe and admiration. To like and maybe even love her.

Now really fighting the urge to blush, Athena tried to clear her mind and focus on anything but what a small part of her wanted. Anything else would be fine, as long as those strange and unwanted feelings just went away.

She didn't want them. They would only bother her, bring her trouble. She just had to be strong and remember that she was only here because she had been forced to.

When the seven days were over, she would leave and probably never see Percy again. And that was the way it should be. There was nothing between them, they didn't even like each other. A relationship between them was complete nonsense.

And even if they did like each other, it could never work. He was mortal; she was immortal. He was a few decades, she was millenia. She was the goddess of wisdom, he was a lot of things but certainly not wise.

And even more important, she was a maiden goddess. She would never be able to pursue any romatic relationship, especially not with her daughter's boyfriend. Any relationship between him would fail.

Even friendship wasn't the all the reasons she couldn't pursue a romantic relationship with him. How would she surive if she actually became friends with him and he died? She wouldn't be able to recover from that, she knew.

And a love affair, like Aphrodite said she needed, was the worst idea. It was a classical Romeo and Juliet story. Two people from different world who could never be together.

Athena made this list to tell Aphrodite later, hoping that would make her stop, but that small part of her resisted. A small part that actually loved Romeo and Juliet and not because William Shakespeare was a brilliant writor. No , because that small part was a hopeless romantic.

It was that part of Athena that she always surpressed, that she hid and tried to destroy. Sadly, it didn't work that way. It always remained there and sometimes surfaced, reminding her a lot of Aphrodite.

That small part was the reason she sometimes felt lonely and tempted to break her vow. To just try and live a little. That thought her cold behavior, everything she did that resulted in her being lonely, was nonsense.

But she always pushed every thought of behaving like that away. She couldn't. She couldn't and wouldn't allow herself to listen to that part and break her vow. She shouldn't. It wasn't wise.

Athena nearly jumped when someone suddenly touched her arm and could just stop herself from using one of her defensive techniques on the person when she saw the person.

It was Percy of course. Who else?

He looked just as worried as he had in her dream, she realized, ignoring the weird feeling in her stomach. She just had to focus and stop thinking about him.

" Yes Perseus, what is it?".

" Well, you suddenly stopped talking and got this faraway look in your eyes. It kinda freaked me out. If you want to kill me, just do it all right?".

"What has given you the impression that I desire to kill you?".

" Well, you said you wanted to".

Athena couldn't help a smile. He really was thick-headed. Which was kind of cute.

" Perseus, I was teasing you. I have no desire whatsoever to waste my valuable time by killing some lousy demigod. And if I did want to harm you in any way, I would already have done that".

" Or you would wait, so I slowly go crazy and then pounce at the moment I least believe it".

"Well, look who actually managed to collect a few brain cells and and use them to think of something coherent. Good boy".

" Look who has actually found a sense of humour".

" It isn't feasible to actually find a sense of humour".

" Huh?".

Athena rolled her eyes. " Feasible. It means possible".

" Oh. Well, like it is actually possible to collect brain cells".

"Well actually, where a sense of humour is something that isn't palpable, much like a ghost, brain cells actually are palpable , so you could collect them. You just won't be able to use them in any way to increase your intelligence".

" You really need to lighten up a little".

"I beg your pardon?".

Percy became a little red. He obviously hadn't meant for her to hear that.

" Well, no offense or anything, but you can be way too serious".

" there is no such thing as too serious".

" Believe me there is. You are it".

"I am not a thing".

" No, you are a beautiful woman, but-".

" Percy? What did you just call me?".

Percy suddenly became more than a little red when comprehension dawned on him. He became roughly the color of a tomato and Athena had the idea he was silently cursing himself.

He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and locking his green ones with her grey ones. She almost found herself drowning in those mesmerzing eyes.

" Sorry, I didn't" he started to say, but she cut him off.

" Percy. Are you really thick-headed enough to apologize when you call a female beautiful? Should I be offended?".

" Well no, but I just, I mean , I though you wouldn't want me to call me beautiful".

Athena had a hard time not blushing herself. " Well, I don't desire it or anything, but I will admit it is enjoyable to be complimented every now and then".

" Every now and then? What is wrong with those gods? Are they all idiots? I would compliment you every single day".

Athena stared at him and suddenly felt just the tiniest bit like melting. That had been really sweet of him. Uncharistically so.

She already melted a little by his little comment, but the way he looked was even more melt-worthy. He looked rather shocked and embarressed, even blushing a little. It was adoring.

He smiled uncomfortably. " Well uh sorry for that"he muttered.

Athena almost giggled, immediately mad at herself for it. She _didn't _giggle. And especially not when there was a boy concerned. She wasn't like one of this lovesick, hormone-crazed teenagers!

She cleared her throat, trying very hard to look controlled and stern instead of giddy and close to losing control. She couldn't lose control. If she did, she might be something extremely embarressing like kissing him.

She had no idea where those urges came from, but she wanted nothing more than be in his arms once more. To seal their lips together in another passionate kiss, and kiss him until they desperately needed oxygen.

She had the idea it had to do with the dream however. That wonderful sweet dream where he had put his arms around her, his salty scent had invaded her senses and his soft, firm lips on hers.

Athena didn't even realize she was smiling and had a faraway look on her face until she suddenly saw Percy look at her oddly.

Snapping back to life, she looked at him and had to surpress a blush herself. She had just been caught staring at him. Again.

She really had to have a word with Aphrodite. Thanks to the pesty love goddess, she couldn't stop thinking about his arms around her, his salty sense invading her senses once more, him kissing her with a passion unlike anything she had encountered before...

Athena shook her head, very peeved by now. She had always prided herself for being calm, level-headed and so unlike all these squealing teenage girls. And here she was, _swooning _over some boy. It was utterly humiliating.

She, the wise and proud Athena, had been reduced to a drooling teenage girl. By Hades, the boy was her daughter's boyfriend! He was millenia younger than her! He was so much different, he wasn't even intelligent. How could she possible be like _this _around him.

How could he possibly make any coherent thought flee her mind? How could he make her feel happy, hopeful, anxious and longing at the same time? And why on earth couldn't she stopped it.

_It's all his fault. If he had just not existed,those issues of mine wouldn't exist either. That provoking, gullible, hormonal boy with his head full of piffle. How dares he! Reducing me, the wisest goddess of all, to one of those insane, obtuse, drooling obsessed teenage girls. Argh! _

Suddenly angry, Athena marched towards the door, threw it open and marched outside. Leaving a very confused Percy behind. He obviously didn't understand her sudden mood change.

Putting her hands on her hips, she turned and gave him her best glare. He must be growing immune to it, because he barely flinched. He just gave her another lost puppy look. It only made her more annoyed.

She sighed, really annoyed now. " Well? Are you going to actually allow your muscles to do what they were designed for and move or are you going to stand there and look like an absolute fool"she snapped.

It gave her quite some satisfaction to see Percy come to life once more, almost jumping and hastily following her. He clearly didn't understand any of what was happening, but followed her nonetheless.

He closed the door behind him and offered her his arm, but she just gave him another look and started walking at a furious pace. He could barely keep up with her.

They walked in silence for some time, Athena occupied in thoughts and missing how Percy kept glancing at her with both looks of admiration and worry.

He looked almost the same as in the dream, with messy hair, a worried look in his beautiful eyes and the jeans and camp halfblood T-shirt with the owl on it.

She ignored how he looked however and kept walking at a furious pace, eager to get away from him, even when she knew he would just follow her. He had to. It was all part of the bet.

_Inane Poseidon with his idle bets. Thanks to that cretin, and one pestering love goddess who will have to pay, I am in this particuliar situation. I despise both of them! Those provoking, gullible, blabbering fools. Those cretinous, ridiculous excuses of gods. _

Athena was too busy calling Aphrodite and Poseidon names in her head to notice how Percy kept looking at her, anxious and worried. If she hadn't been so occupied, she would have noticed the look of tenderness and something indescribable that crossed his face. Something that looked like pure love.

But she didn't look and therefore didn't see what was right in front of her; him. She didn't see what he had tried to keep hidden. She didn't see the secret glances he stole, more and more now he had noticed she wasn't paying attention. And she certainly didn't see _how _he looked at her.

She kept walking, ignoring him, refusing to accept what Aphrodite kept telling her. She was just not ready to admit she might actually _like _Percy Jackson. She simply couldn't. Not now she was confused and didn't even know for sure. She had to know for sure first.

They had reached Olympus when Percy decided to break the silence he had been craving to break. "So... what will we do today?".

Athena straightened and gave him another glare, one that reminded him strongly of how Artemis had looked at him the first time they met. Cold, but also slightly repulsed, almost like he was some vermind that should be crushed underneath her foot.

It actually offended and slightly hurt him that she looked at him like that. So cold. So unlike she had in his dream. And he wanted her to be like that around him; at ease and playful.

She sighed softly and gestured at the building. " There is a formal gathering this evening. It is expected from me that I attend and behave perfectly well. I don't expect this will be attainable for you, but I will bring you along nonetheless".

" So I'm your date".

Athena suddenly felt a headache coming up and wanted to hit him. Or do something else, like giving him a wedgie. Why did people keep saying that?

" No Perseus, I am most certainly not your confidante. You will be more like a purse; pretty, but quite futile. Now, try to be polite, charming and not provoke anyone. I know this will be impossible for you, but just try it all right? We wouldn't want you to get fried, would we?".

" No. Did you just call me handsome?".

Athena gave him another look. "Seriously? That is all you heard?".

" No, but I think it is-".

" Just shut up and follow me".

"Yes madam".

She gave him another look, but didn't say anything. It would be a waste anyway.

Athena walked inside at the same furious pace, not even bothering to look in the direction of the security guard. He was reading some book and his eyes widened slightly when he noticed her only to become slits when he noticed Percy.

She marched towards the elevator, trying to pretend like she didn't notice Percy sticking his tongue out in the direction of the security guard and pressed the right button.

They arrived in no time and Athena immediately started walking towards the throne room , where she knew there was a formal gathering. With all the gods and godesses present.

Percy followed her, looking around him and enjoying the beautiful view. He had been here various times, but had never had much opportunity to enjoy the true beauty of Olympus.

And beautiful it was, with flowers in every color, shape and size, with the sun shining brightly and making everything around it shine, with the perfect sculptures and every other perfect, breathtaking building. Even Athena could sometimes be awed when she came here.

She didn't even notice her surrounding now however. She was only focused on one thing; getting to the throne room. Preferably without a certain boy that had managed to make her feel confused for the first time in centuries. But that was a wish that certainly wouldn't come true.

They reached the throne room and Athena immediately walked in, satisfied when the deities inside - who had been chatting before she walked in- suddenly all became silent and looked at her.

Some looked at her with awe, others with gruding admiration. Some looked at her with envy and dislike. Some looked frightened and cautious. Well, most looked frightened and cautious. They knew what she could do to them after all.

She walked in, head held high, pretending not to notice all the whispering and pointing when the people noticed Percy walking behind her. They would talk even more if she reacted to it. Ignoring was always better. It was the only way to deal with rumours.

She reached her father and Hera and mada a small obeisance. "King Zeus, queen Hera, as you can see I have arrived".

Hera gave Percy a short look of distaste but mostly ignored both of them while Zeus gave a small nod. If he still disliked Percy as much as first and wanted to kill him, he didn't show it. He looked calm and composed in his suit.

" Athena, very glad you came. You look splendid".

Athena allowed herself to give him a small smile. She still liked the compliment, even if it was just her dad who complimented her and not Percy. Not that she wanted him to compliment her. She didn't needed it. Right?

Or did she want it? Did she want him to give her that look she thought he had given her. That longing, loving look that made her insides burn. Did she want to act on that small part that wanted her to take the risk or did she want to be wise and composed like always. To end bitter and alone. Like always.

Trying to show nothing of her internal battle, she simply smiled and nodded. She saw Hera looked suspiscious, but luckily, she didn't say anything. She just nodded while Zeus smiled and nodded.

She couldn't see what Percy was doing, but from the satisfied smile on her father's face, she suspected he was bowing.

She looked over her shoulder and saw that Percy indeed was on one knee, like a knight bowing down his master.

She suddenly envisioned him looking like a knift, wearing silver armour and riding a midnight black horse. He would look breathtaking. Like a prince from some fairytale.

Zeus didn't notice the temporary dreamy look on his daughter's face that was soon replaced by her normal facial expression. Only Hera noticed, who raised her eyebrows slightly but still didn't say anything. Not that Athena believed she would shut up for long.

_She probably wants to talk to me later. I will have to be ready to face her and explicate what is going on. Not that I comprehend myself, but she doesn't have to know. _

After some small talk with king and queen of heaven ( Hera had made her promise that talk later and Zeus had enjoyed trying to embarress Percy), Athena looked around for something to do when Aphrodite suddenly appeared.

She was stunning like always, with red curly hair, jade-green eyes and a red dress that clung to her perfect body. Athena couldn't help the small pang of jealousy she felt now the love goddess was so near and looked painfully perfect. And could barely contain her anger when Aphrodite turned to Percy.

Smiling at Percy, and almost blinding him with perfect white teeth, she put her arm around him.

"Hi handsome, whatcha doing?".

Percy looked rather cornered and shook her arm off. " Nothing really. Are you all right?".

" Sure hon. And you look dashing in that outfit".

She turned towards Athena, smiling in a way that reminded Athena of some vicious predator. " Although I believe he would look even better wearing armour and riding a black horse, don't you think so The?".

Athena merely raised her eyebrows, not showing any of the discomfort and anger she felt, and gave Aphrodite a cold look. " I am not even considering responding to that ridiculous question. And I have told you before, my name is Athena. Stop using that annoying agnomen Aphrodite".

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. " Not before you stop being so boring".

She turned back towards Percy, giving him a seductive smile. " Now, let's go somewhere else Perce. We have lots to discuss mm?".

She put her arm around him again and Athena almost attacked her when she pressed her body annoyingly close to Percy's. The only thing that kept her from attacking Aphrodite , was the fact that he didn't seem to really like it. He seemed rather uncomfortable actually. Like a defenseless bunny cornered by a hungry fox.

He tried to escape her arm again, but she would let him. She practically pulled him along and called over her shoulder they would be back later. Percy , who was trying ( and failing) to escape her iron grip, was pulled along like some toy.

Before Athena even had the chance to reply, Aphrodite and Percy had disappeared. To the gods knew where. Knowing Aphrodite, that could be about anywhere.

She looked around her and sighed. She would just talk with someone and try to enjoy herself, right? It wasn't like Percy couldn't take care of himself, he would be fine.

_He will likely enjoy spending time near that man-stealing idiot. All males do. And no matter what Aphrodite and some others try to tell me, he is just that. An obtuse male. _

She actually felt horrible thinking about Percy drooling over Aphrodite, but she pushed it away, telling herself once again that he was only the feckless son of Poseidon. She didn't -shouldn't- care less.

She was just engaged in a rather interesting conversation with Artemis when Percy finally resurfaced.

He somehow looked different. He had spend the last few hours talking to Aphrodite, who had been flirting mercilessly with him.

He had been polite and charming, Athena had noticed, but his smile had been fake and his eyes had been dull. He hadn't enjoyed the conversation.

Athena wasn't surprised about that. Aphrodite wasn't really stupid, just less than intelligent at times ( although Athena was convinced it was an act sometimes) , but it wasn't her intelligence most guys were interested in.

Athena was ashamed to admit it, but she had never been more relieved than when she had glanced at Percy and had noticed he wasn't in either. He wasn't interested in any part of Aphrodite, not in her intelligence or in her appearance.

He hadn't even been very interested when she had given him something to drink, obviously to loosen his tongue and make him even more vulnerable to her charms.

But although he had sometimes looked enchanted, he had quickly shaken it off and looked almost bored again.

Athena focused on her own conversation when he came walking towards them. She didn't want to be caught staring again. That would not only be suspiscious but also embarressing. Even he would notice it and draw a conclusion.

" so like I was telling you Thee, this boy dared to say what a little girl like I was doing in the forest- while looking at me in a way you wouldn't believe, the little creep-, and I just-".

" Athena?".

Athena turned when she heard that deep, familiar voice. To her, it was starting to sound almost as alluring as a siren's voice. Especially when it was filled with warmth and love.

Percy was standing in front of her, his hands in his pockets. He looked amazing in his usual attire ( except his T-shirt now had an owl on the front) , but he also looked ... different. He had a weird, hungry, almost feverish look in his eyes. And his smile was different.

While it was normally filled with warmth and genuine care, it now looked more like the smile of hyena, nasty and slightly creepy. Like he had been replaced by an evil twin or something.

That smile made goose bumps appear on Athena's arms, for some weird reason. It wasn't like she was scared or anything, just a little freaked out.

Artemis gave him a glare, she clearly didn't like being interrupted by a boy. But Athena could see she wasn't really angry or anything, only slightly annoyed.

Artemis didn't look at him with disgust, like she normally would. She almost smiled, clearly remembering how he had helped her. Percy was one of the only males she liked, more or less. The other was her father.

" What are you doing here?".

Percy didn't look her way, he kept staring at Athena. It made her rather nervous. She had never liked it when men stared at her. It made her feel to much like she was being inspected, like she was tested.

She laughed, but even to her, it sounded fake. Artemis even gave her a funny look, clearly noticing Athena was nervous.

" Percy? Why are you looking at me-" the last words were cut off when he suddenly grapped her arms, made a growling sound and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss.

Athena heard people gasp, could almost feel Artemis freeze next to her and heard her father scream in agony. She herself was completely shocked, frozing in his embrace, with her lips being attacked by his.

**Mwahahah Cliffhanger:) And Percy might be behaving oddly, but there is a reason for that, right Marooo?**


	8. Body versus Mind

**I have mentioned this a lot of times a already, but I don't own Percy Jackson. I never have owned it and I likely never will. Enjoy!**

Athena was frozen, for once paralyzed and defenseless instead of ready and forceful. She couldn't think, couldn't move now he was kissing her like this, so hungry and desperate. She couldn't do anything about it.

Even her quick reflexes didn't do anything, didn't seem to work even. Nothing seemed to work, not even her mind, which would normally already have regained control of her body and saved her from this unusual situation.

She should have reacted immediately, punched him or something far worse, but she hadn't. She hadn't even been able to. She had just frozen and still was. Her body just wouldn't obey her, just like her mind. Her mind was very silent for once, her body frozen but reacting to his touches and kiss without her having any control of it.

She felt like someone had frozen her or like she really was paralyzed. Her muscles didn't obey her, not when she attempted to escape his embrace.

But that might be because he kept her trapped in his arms and his heated, almost desperate kiss made her feel rather he was a vampire, but instead of sucking up her blood, he was sucking up all the air in her lungs, leaving her without any air and making her dizzy and unsteady.

Athena secretly enjoyed reading romance novels every now and then and she suddenly comprehended the phrase; going weak at the knees perfectly. It was how she felt right now.

She actually felt dizzy, like she would fall or even faint the moment he allowed her to escape his strong grip. He was the only thing that supported her now she felt like she couldn't trust her knees. Or any part of her body really.

Because while the, very small, part of her brain that still worked screamed she should push him away and destroy him for this insult, her body melted and leaned into his. Without any doubts.

She felt various, unfamiliar emotions and feelings coursing through her disobedient body. Emotions she should definitely not be feeling, but couldn't help feeling. She simply couldn't stop those feelings.

The overpowering one would be either bliss or animalistic lust, to her embarressment. Living like a saint for millenia had the unintended result that this bone-melting kiss broke her defenses.

If she had been living like this for only a couple centuries,she would have resisted. Maybe she wouldn't have pushed him away, but she wouldn't have frozen like this and actually enjoyed it. Or so she hoped.

If she hadn't even back then, when she hadn't been alone and frustrated for that long yet, that would be embarressing. That would mean she didn't have that much control after all. Or at least didn't have enough control over her stubborn body to stop something she shouldn't want. Something that was so forbidden and could ruin both their lives.

His, because he had done something that was strictly prohibited and her father and other family would probably demand his head for it.

And she, because she wasn't resisting and she had the strangest feeling that she would want to help him desperately if he had to be punished. And she didn't even know why. She no longer understood her own motives.

What on earth was going on here? Why didn't she stop him, why couldn't she? What made him different than other men that had tried to persuade her to do something like this? Why did he make her feel light-hearted, dizzy, overwhelmed and a thousand other things, all strange, dangerous and yet beautiful, while all the others hadn't.

He was just an adolescent, not even mature yet. He wasn't exceptionally intelligent, which would have drawn her to him. He wasn't breathtaking, handsome yes, but not so much that it should be able to make her react this strongly. Make her body react like this, so much her mind was silent for once.

He wasn't the brightest man ever, nor the strongest. He hadn't changed the world in the way some of the greatest human minds ever, like Leonardo Da Vinci had, but he was still special. Unique even.

There were many things he weren't, but also many he was. He was intelligent, even when he seemed dumb at times. He was a great strategist, even when he sometimes didn't have a plan at all. He was loyal, even when she believed him capable of making billions of people suffer because he insisted on rescuing his beloved ones and not the world. He was so much and so little at the same time.

He was Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. He was an adolescent with a small obsession for blue food. He was a great fighter, the savior of Olympus, but at the same time, just a boy. Maybe that was why she liked him.

Because he was a true hero, even she couldn't deny that, but still not what all the others had be; arrogant, narcissistic men that relied on muscles and not their brain, like they should. Because he managed to stay himself while everyone else treated him like the hero he was.

All those thoughts occupied Athena's mind at the moment their lips touched and she didn't immediately slap him away, like she normally would. She didn't even want to slap him.

Instead, her body eagerly pushed itself against him and she couldn't control it. She had lost all self-control the moment he had pushed his lips on hers, pulled her against him and fought for her surrender.

She fought to regain control, but it wouldn't happen. His skillful lips kept her distracted, kept her body in control instead of her mind. It made her feel numb and sensitive at the same time.

She finally managed to wake from her stupor when she heard someone moan softly and realized it was her. That it was her who was moaning and allowing a boy to kiss her.

She hadn't even realized it, but she had actually kissed Percy back a little and wrapped her arms around him, silently allowing him to continue whatever he wanted.

As soon as she realized what had happened, how she had lost control while she was trying to rationlize this entire 'thing' between Percy and her, she blushed scarlet, pushed him away and finally slapped him like she should have the moment he had touched her. He grimaced when her hand hit his cheek, leaving a red mark on it.

His lips were slightly swollen, his hair messy and he still had that weird, hungry look in his eyes. He didn't look like the kind, loyal and courageos boy she had gotten to know the past years. He looked so different.

Athena stared at him, breathless and shivering slightly. A part of her still wanted him, maybe even more than before, but another part of her, the part that had been in control the last millenia, wanted to punish him severely for kissing her, humiliating her, but also for making her feel like this. Like she shouldn't.

She took a step towards him, unsure whether she should hit him or kiss him again. Both had definite advantages.

Hitting him would safe her reputation and make him comprehend the gravity of what he had just done and clearify that he couldn't just do with her as he pleased. That she wasn't his toy.

But kissing him would no doubt be blissful and make her feel things she had anticipated she would never feel. That she was never meant to feel. But that she still wanted to feel desperately, especially now she had kissed him.

She was saved from having to make a decision when Artemis suddenly tapped her on her shoulder and she turned, facing her friend.

Unlike Athena would have anticipated, Artemis hadn't attacked Percy. She hadn't even tried. Instead, she had apparently attacked Aphrodite, who looked very miserable at this moment.

Artemis held Aphrodite by her hair, holding an arrow pointed at her delicate throat at the same time. She had various scrathes on her face, but no real wounds, what surprised Athena. She had expected Artemis would be mad enough to kill Aphrodite.

There was no way Aphrodite could escape the moon goddess, who looked at the love goddess with so much venom it made her flinch and actually look guilty and scared for once. It was only now that Athena remembered where she was.

During that kiss, which had been electrifying, she hadn't been able to focus on anything except her own hazard thoughts and the feeling of Percy's lips on hers. It had been the only thing that had existed for that moment.

Now her head was somewhat clear again, she noticed all the different facial expression around her. Some people looked shocked, others surprised, others disappointed or angry.

Most people just stared at her with their mouths wide open while others looked at her with raised eyebrows and an expression that clearly said; is this some joke? Some people were even pinching themselves, which almost made Athena smile. Almost.

She didn't think she would be able to smile now all these people had seen the spectacle and she felt humiliated, angry and annoyed all at the same time. She didn't like to feel like that.

The annoyance, humiliation and anger changed into sheer panic when she met a pair of electrically-blue eyes which were filled with anger and hate. Strong, burning emotions. Raw power. Not a good combination.

It wasn't directed at her, but it still made her feel very nervous and guilty. He was her father after all. He had that annoying ability to make her feel guilty or nervous, even after all this time. Even when she was a grown woman and hadn't done anything wrong. Not really.

Percy seemed to finally recover, shaking his head and no longer looking hungry and determined, but confused and slightly frightened.

He didn't seem to notice where he was at first, then slowly noticed when he looked around and met all the shocked faces.

When he looked at Zeus, she saw his face immediately pale the slightest bit and his hand reach for his sword, although that wouldn't be of much help against Zeus. Zeus could easily destroy him, whether he had a sword or not.

Athena was actually a bit proud when Percy only flinched slightly and even dared to reach Zeus' eyes. Most people would have tried to run away when the king of the gods looked like he wanted to kill them, slowly and painfully.

The only reason Zeus wasn't very busy killing Percy, was because Poseidon and Hades were holding him back. Obviously with difficulty.

Zeus was trying very hard to escape, giving them electric shocks and make lightning crackle around them, but they wouldn't let him go. They only gripped him even tighter, trying anything to keep him from running towards Percy.

Athena wasn't sure why Hades was holding Zeus back, considering he didn't exactly like Percy and probably would like it when Zeus destroyed him, but she was guessing it had something to do with the fact that Percy was more or less the reason he had a throne on Olympus.

He probably felt like he owed him, a feeling Hades certainly didn't appreciate. Maybe it was his way of paying Percy back for helping him get a throne on Olympus. Or maybe he realized Percy could be needed in the future. Whatever his reasons were, they were obviously different from Poseidon's reasons.

She looked at Poseidon and saw his expression was both determined, slightly angry and shocked. He had to use a lot of strength to hold Zeus, who was still struggling, back.

He looked at his son, for the first time ever with something like disapprovement. Athena didn't fail to notice that. She had never seen Poseidon look at Percy like this before; disapproving.

" Percy. What on earth were you thinking?" he said, grunting when Zeus tried really hard to escape.

" What do you think your offspring was doing brother? He was harassing my beautiful daughter! And I will throw that criminal, that miscreant in Tartarus for it!".

Zeus looked angrier than Athena had ever seen him while he tried to get to Percy and , like he had already said he would, throw him into Tartarus. Poseidon and Hades could barely hold him back now he was this angry.

He kept giving them shocks and Athena could smell and see their fingertips were slowly burning, as were part of their arms. It wasn't enough to make them let go though. And she was grateful for that. It meant he couldn't get to Percy and kill him.

She shouldn't have been grateful that Poseidon and Hades were helping Percy, rescuing him like this. She should have wanted him to suffer for kissing her. She should have wanted to torment him in the worst way possible and use him as an example. But she didn't.

Maybe she had punished someone else immediately, but not Percy. Someone else might have kissed her, because he wanted to and was stupid enough she wouldn't defy him that, but not Percy. Percy would never kiss her, not when he wasn't convinced she wanted it. And especially not when he was in a relationship with her daughter.

So she was fully aware he probably hadn't done this on purpose, that someone had made him do it. Someone that had made her dream about him, a dream that had been very inappropriate and was still bothering her.

With a face cleared off any emotion whatsoever, Athena turned to Aphrodite. She knew who the culprit was, knew who was responsable for this entire situation.

Aphrodite stopped struggling, froze and turned so pale that she would have made a vampire look tanned. Athena had never seen her look this uneasy before.

She smiled sheepishly, trying her best innocent look. Which didn't work, since Athena had already seen the intense fear and guilt cross her face moments before.

" Aphrodite. Is there a possibility that you will be able to elucidate this situation?" she said in her coldest voice. The voice she reserved for when she was outraged.

Aphrodite flinched and looked momentarily scared to death, but managed to smile sheepishly. She obviously was still trying to act like she was innocent.

" Well ehhm, I didn't understand what you said?" she tried, but Athena had the idea that Aphrodite might not have understood all the words, but definitely had understood what Athena had asked her.

Athena smiled, but it wasn't a friendly smile. It wasn't the kind of warm, rare smiles she sometimes gave to people when she was very happy. The kind of smile that made _you _feel happy.

It was the kind of smile, cold and cruel, that people give right before they stab you in the back. Figuratively and literally, for Athena had her hand now on her knife and could easily use it to stab Aphrodite.

She bent forward, until she was so close to Aphrodite their noses almost touched and licked her lips before speaking in a confident,emotionless voice.

" Then maybe you understand this".

She paused a moment to transfer her lips so they now rested very close to Aphrodite's ear and she could smell the sweat on her brow.

She smiled when she realized Aphrodite was so nervous she was sweating and was determined to make it even worse for the love goddess. She needed to suffer for what she had done.

She whispered. " I am going to make you feel so much pain you will beg me to turn you mortal and kill you".

Athena slowly, excruciatingly so, pulled back, making sure to keep eye contact. Aphrodite's eyes were wide and couldn't hide the fear the goddess felt now she Artemis was holding her hair, cutting off any chance of escape, and Athena looked at her like her biggest dream was torturing Aphrodite.

Athena had to stop herself from smirking when Aphrodite swallowed, looked at the door with an expression close to sheer despair and only made a squaky sound when she tried to speak.

Aphrodite tried very hard to hide her fear, but it was no use. There were too many small signs that gave her obvious fear away. Like the way her eyes were wide, their pupils dilated and she kept glancing on the door, never meeting Athena's eyes.

Or the persperiation on her brow, the lingering scent of sweat and fear in the air and the fact she trembled a little. She might even have fallen if Artemis hadn't been holding her. By her hair.

There were a dozen of small, but very significant signs that betrayed to Athena just how scared Aprodite was. And she knew Aphrodite knew what was going on. She wasn't stupid, despite the common belief she was.

Most people thought Aphrodite was vain, selfish, narcissistic, slightly dumb and only interested in beauty and such, but she wasn't. Not always.

Those traits were only a small part of her personality, a small part that had become her reputation and the only thing people ever saw. But she wasn't only that small part. She was much more.

She was actually quite a complex person and not just because she was able to exist in more than one place at the same time.

People often forgot it, but she wasn't just the goddess of lust. She was the goddess of various things, including beauty, sexuality and love.

And because she was the goddess of various things, she behaved in various ways. She could be selfish, but also surprisingly caring and loving. She could narcissistic, but also spend hours looking at other people, especially whenever they were in love.

She had once told Athena she liked seeing people in love, because they were so much nicer and had been one of the times Athena fully realized Aphrodite was much more than she seemed to be.

It went on like that. She showed most people only a small part of her, but not the important part that most people would love to see. No, she showed the person most people believed she was, no matter how wrong they were.

Only few people ever saw the 'real' her and Athena thought she was lucky to be one of them. The 'real' Aphrodite was a lot better than the one almost everyone saw when they looked at her.

No matter how much they argued and disagreed with each other, there were also times when they counted on each other. When one of them would seek the other, need to other's opinion.

And that was why Athena knew, deep down, that Aphrodite had only meant to help her and make her happy. That Aphrodite had tried to fullfill one of her deepest, most secret desires. To have someone to love, someone to share everything with, someone who would finally make her entirely happy. Because even Athena wanted love and envied those who got it.

Talking to men and having brain children with them was just not the same. It was somehow empty, almost meaningless, compared to the real thing. The thing she had read about, fantasized about and dreamt about...

_The thing that I can't have and shouldn't crave for, because I am a maiden goddess and it will only distract me from the significant, gaining and spreading knowledge. I shouldn't allow anything as momentarily and petty as attraction distract myself. _

Athena had to remind herself of this while she looked at a very pale, very frightened Aphrodite. She had to keep reminding herself that was an independent, strong woman that neither needed nor wanted men to aid her. That she had to live her life without a man at her side. No matter how lonely and miserable she sometimes got without one.

Artemis gave her a worried look, like she understood perfectly well that Athena felt weary and even weak, ready to succumb herself to the temptation, to something she should definitely not succumb to.

She probably did since there had been a few times when Athena would lose the will to continue her lifestyle and wanted to get rid of her vow. Artemis had always been there for her, to offer her support and remind her of the reasons she had made this vow.

Artemis knew her like no one did, knew her so well she almost always knew it when something was wrong.

She just didn't know how strong the urge, how irresistable the temptation was, how much Athena _wanted _succumb to it.

It was actually frightening how much Athena wanted it this time, but not nearly as much as the idea that it wasn't all Aphrodite's doing. Because Athena was having the suspicion that it was she who wanted it and Aphrodite only had influenced her in certain ways. She had not started this sudden infatuation, but just strengthened it in certain ways. Made it come to the surface.

Athena shook her head slightly, trying to get rid of all these unwanted thoughts. She didn't want to think about how isolated and devoid her life sometimes felt. She didn't want to think about all those women with boyfriends, husbands and fiancés whom greeted them when they came home and made them happy.

And she certainly didn't want to think of Percy as her boyfriend, like she had been doing since she had had that dream. She didn't really believe it herself, not when she remembered exactly how he had smelled and how it had felt when she had been in his arms. But she still tried to believe it. She had to.

She forced herself to show nothing of her emotional turmoil, thinking she could attempt to understand her own emotions later, and gave Aphrodite another cold glare.

" So do you have anything to say to that?" she asked softly.

Aphrodite, finally calming down a bit, nodded. " I do. Don't kill me just because I tried to give you the man of your dreams Thee. All is fair in love and war, right?".

" Aphrodite, he isn't a man, he is just a boy. And he is not the man of dreams, like you assume. He is the obtuse, inane offspring of my life long rival. And he is the idiot who is engaged in a relationship with my daughter".

Aphrodite opened her mouth when both she and Athena were distracted by a sound that was animalistic. A sound that a human would never make.

It was a very odd sound, somewhere between a groan and a whimper, and it sounded like the person who had made the sound was in excruciating pain. And he was.

Percy, the proud owner, looked suddenly nauseous, with a greenish face and a painful expression.

He had been motionless for most of the time, just standing and listening to everything going on around him with an expression that clearly said; I have no idea what is going on, but I still feel guilty.

He had been so silent Athena had actually forgotten he was there, too occupied with her own thoughts and worries to really care about his, the other person in this mess.

But now she was reminded of the fact she had shared a kiss and there was , therefore , another person involved.

A person who looked around him, his green eyes now darker, opened and closed his mouth like a fish before muttering something and running away.

Athena was too stunned too really react to that at first, vaguely noticing he was running in the directing of the elevator, but quickly recovered from the surprise. It shouldn't be shocking that he ran away from a situation like this, but it still was. Kind of.

She hadn't expected him, a very courageous young man, to run away from his problems. She actually felt disappointed. She had expected him to face his fears bravely.

She turned back to Aphrodite,just in time to see her pull free and not even reacting to the fact that that resulted in losing some hair that was now in Artemis' fist.

Aphrodite suddenly grabbed Athena's shoulder, digged her nails in them and shook her. Really hard.

" WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING, YOU IDIOT? DON'T JUST STAND HERE, GO AFTER HIM!" she screamed hysterically, practically spitting in Athena's face.

Athena pushed her away, grimacing when she noticed she was getting a small headache. " Why on earth would I do that?".

" BECAUSE HE IS GOING TO TELL ANNABETH THIS HAPPENED YOU IDIOT!".

"How do you know?".

Aphrodite rolled her eyes and gave Athena the was probably the first time Athena had ever received the omg-you'r'-so-stupid look in her life. Not that Athena thought she deserved it.

" Because he said it! He muttered that he had to tell Annabeth that he cheated on her and that she deserved a better boyfriend, one that didn't cheat on her! You can't let him do that!".

Athena raised one of her eyebrows, now curious. " Why not? It will only be profitable if they are not longer in a relationship, it-".

" No, it won't!".

" Why are you so anxious? You have been pestering me for ages, insisting Percy and I belong together, why the sudden change of mind?".

" Because it shouldn't go like this! Don't you get it? This is horrible! Percy will tell her and Annabeth will either want to kill him, the first person she sees or herself. And Percy will throw his life away, because he can't believe he kissed another girl! He will do something stupid and foolish to punish himself. DO YOU WANT HIM DEAD?!".

" Yes".

Athena was stunned when Aphrodite suddenly stepped forward and slapped her. Really hard. " YOU IDIOT! OF COURSE YOU DON'T WANT THAT. SO GET YOUR LAZY ASS OVER THERE AND GO HELP THE BOY! BEFORE HE RUINS HIS LIFE".

" You can't-".

" YES I CAN".

Aphrodite took a deep breath before speaking again, obviously trying to calm herself and not strangle Athena. Not that she would be able to strangle her, but she obviously was tempted to try.

" Listen, I admit I have made this mess, but you need to clean it. He won't listen to me!".

" I am not going to help Percy Jackson" Athena hissed, ignoring the fact Aphrodite thought he would listen to her. She didn't think he would. And it was irrelevant, because she wouldn't help him.

Artemis stepped between her and Aphrodite right when Aphrodite wanted to run towards Athena and strangle her, probably avoiding a big fight.

She gave them both stern looks, her silver eyes disapproving and acussing. " Listen the both of you, you are being idiots. aphrodite because she actually spiked Percy's drink with a lust potion and Athena , you are a idiot because you are still here and not trying to make things right again".

Aphrodite and Athena both stared at Artemis like she had suddenly grown a second head. They had the exact same stunned look on their faces.

" You want to help a boy?" they asked in unison.

Artemis sighed. "No. I want Athena to clearify to that idiot that this wasn't his fault and that he shouldn't break his girlfriend's heart, because some idiot spiked his drink. Now, are you going to talk to him or not?".

Aphrodite smiled at Athena. She seemed to have forgotten their fight already, smiling brighter than ever. " See! Even she likes Percy and wants to help him".

Artemis snorted. " Oh please. I will admit the boy isn't a complete disaster, but I don't like him. I just don't want him to break that poor girl's heart".

Aphrodite stared at her. "Are you serious?! That boy got him in all kinds of trouble to save you, hold the sky for you and won the respect of that nightshade girl and you _still _don't like him? After all he has done for you?".

Artemis shrugged. " No matter how much everyone likes him,I don't".

She turned to Athena while Aphrodite kept opening and closing her mouth, a dumstruck expression on her face. It was really funny.

" Now are you going to search for that boy and help your daughter or are you just going to stand here and argue? Your choice".

Athena smiled. " I am going to search him. I figure he requires some help. And if I have to spend a couple more days with him, I would like it when he isn't depressed and miserable. It would be annoying".

She looked around her, only now noticing they were the last people in the room. Even Zeus, Poseidon and Hades were no longer here. She hadn't even noticed everyone had disappeared.

" Where are all the people?".

Artemis shrugged. " Hera made them all leave, saying we needed privacy. And Poseidon and Hades transported , carrying Zeus. I believe they have tied him to lightning conductor, so he wouldn't be a royal pain in the ass anymore". She seemed to find this funny, smiling vaguely even when she rolled her eyes and said "men".

Athena smiled back, only feeling slightly sorry for her father. It wouldn't hurt or anything, so she didn't mind that much. And he would get free eventually.

She gave Artemis a quick hug and Aphrodite the promise she would punish her later before she ran away.

She figured Percy had gone down with the elevator, left the building and was now heading back to Camp halfblood. She just had to stop him before he got there.

Athena didn't stop when it started raining, drizzling at first but soon heavily raining and soaking her. She only ran faster, not paying attention to her body temperature dropping or her make-up running down her face. She only focused on finding Percy. And she did.

She didn't know how long she had been running, her clothes now soaked and her make-up ruined, when she saw him. He was sitting on a bench in some park, his head in his hands. He didn't even seem to notice it was raining, too miserable to feel the cold.

She actually felt sad when she saw him like this, so different than he normally was. So unlike himself.

She walked towards him, hesitantly laying a hand on his arm. She could feel, even though he probably didn;t notice it, he was even colder than she was. If he stayed this way for longer, he would get sick. She would have to get him to leave soon.

He looked up when she touched him and she actually felt like someone had hit her in her stomach. It hurt and shocked her to see him like this. So guilty and miserable.

She sat down next to him, not removing her arm. She just hoped she could comfort him, because for some weird reason, she hated seeing him sad like this.

"What is wrong Percy?" she said in a soft, gentle voice. He looked startled at first, but sighed and looked at his feet. He wouldn't meet her eyes.

" What are you doing here?".

" I am here to .. offer your comfort".

" Why? Don't you hate my guts for attacking you like that?".

Athena shrugged. " No. It wasn't your fault. But it is interesting that you seem to find this worse than I do. Why?".

Percy sighed again, stilll not looking up. He didn't speak for a long time and Athena started shivering. She could just dry herself, but she didn't want to remind him of who she was.

People never talked to her in the same matter when they were reminded she was a goddess. Maybe he would feel at ease when he wasn;t reminded of the fact that she was a powerful goddess. When he could talk to her like she was just an ordinary woman.

He sighed another time and she could practically feel his frustration and anger. He obviously had some problem and was hesitating whether he should tell her or not.

She waited patiently, convinced he would eventually tell her if she just gave him some time.

Finally, he sighed one more time and started talking. " My mother married smelly Gabe when I was still young and I always thought it was horrible how he treated her. He always shouted at her, ordering her around and just abusing her. I hated him even more at these moments then when he was treating me horribly, but I could never do anything. I hated seeing my mother so unhappy, so I swore I would never treat a female like that. I swore I would treat them right".

He rested his head in his hands again, looking even more miserable than before. " And I haven't. Annabeth will feel horrible after I have told her. How could I do this to her?".

Athena smiled, touched by how deeply he cared for her daughter and his mother. He obviously hated himself for doing this, even when it was not his fault. It was very admirable.

She rubbed his arm sootinghly, hoping that would calm him down somewhat. " It wasn't your fault Percy. That is why I came after you. Aphrodite spiked that drink she gave you, that is why you kissed me".

He looked at her, a spark of hope in his eyes, but then looked away again. " That doesn't make it right or anything" he said and Athena was amazed. She couldn't believe he cared this much. Most guys wouldn't even have considered telling their girlfriend and almost every guy would gladly accepted her explanation and said it wasn't their fault. But Percy didn't. He still felt like it was his fault.

" It doesn't make it right, it just explains why you did it. You have nothing to feel guilty about Percy".

" Yes, I do. I shouldn't have kissed you, no matter what the circumstances are. I should have resisted more. And why aren't you mad at me. Shouldn't you be furious?".

" No, because I know it wasn't your fault. And I can allow you to break my daughter's heart, but for what? For a kiss that happened, because you drunk a lust potion?".

Percy sighed again. " Perhaps it wasn't _entirely _my fault. But it doesn't change the fact I have kissed you and feel really guilty about it".

" Like I already said, it doesn't matter much. I wouldn't be a good goddess of wisdom if I was mad at you, because someone else made you do it. Everyone has a free will, but lust potions are practically impossible to resist. No one could have stopped himself Percy".

This time, Percy did look up. He smiled at her, looking a lot happier than before and Athena practically melted. He really had an amazing smile. It even made her smile back and feel happy.

He gently lifted her hand, that was still on his arm and squeezed it before he let it go. She actually missed the contact, but pushed the feeling away.

" Thank you" was all he said, but Athena understood how grateful he was by the way he was looking at her, so tender and grateful.

She smiled back, but shivered when she noticed again how cold it was. Percy immediately stopped smiling and frowned when he noticed the goose bumps on her skin and the way she was trembling slightly.

Before she could say anything, he had pulled her in his arms. She froze at first, but quickly relaxed when she smelled him and he started rubbing her arms. He was wet and cold as well, but the body contact still helped and she started to feel warmer.

She could easily break the contact and dry herself, but she didn't want to. she just wanted to enjoy this moment, enjoy being in his arms again. She had been wanting it for some time. Ever since she had dreamt about it.

They stayed like that for some time until Percy wordlessly released her and got up. He put an arm around her and held her close to him when they started walking back to the empire state building in a comfortable silence.

The rain had almost stopped when Percy and Athena arrived at the empire state building. Athena smiled at Percy, who removed his arm and smiled back.

They didn't talk, but Athena gave him a sweet kiss on his cheek before disappearing inside, leaving Percy grinning like a fool.

He stood outside for a good ten minutes, the rain now practically non-existent, looking up at the empire state building towards where Olympus should be. Where Athena would be. He could imagine her walking up there.

After sighing another time, but this time happily, he started walking back. He didn't feel like taking a taxi just yet, prefering to walk for a while. So he could think and enjoy being outside.

He was still smiling happily, feeling lighter than he had in ages. He had felt rather down for some time now, not sure of his own feelings and thoughts.

He had liked Annabeth for a long time and had been sure he had loved her, which was why he had started dating her. It seemed like the right thing to do. But now he was thinking he might have made a mistake. A big one.

Because he didn't think he actually liked Annabeth in _that _way. At least not anymore. There had been a time when she had been the most beautiful thing in the world to him and he had liked nothing more than hearing her laugh, holding her and kissing her, but it wasn't like that anymore.

It had felt great in the beginning,but their relationship had slowly started to change. At least for him it had.

He still liked being around her, spending time with her and going on quests with her, but he just wasn't so sure if he still liked being her boyfriend.

Although he cared deeply for her and would die for her if it was needed, he just didn't feel attracted to her like he had in the beginning. That attraction had slowly started to disappear, leaving him with the question if it ever had really been there. His feelings had started out friendly after all.

It wasn't impossible to start having feelings for a friend, but Percy was seriously thinking Annabeth and he might have never been more than friends. That they were just not meant to be more.

He didn't want to spend all his time with only her anymore, didn't want to kiss her or just hold her anymore. He just didn't feel that attracted to her anymore. That was why he had been so down the last weeks.

Because he had been thinking about breaking up with her. He didn't want to do it, he didn't want to hurt her feelings, but he also didn't want to be in a relationship with someone he only thought off as a friend. He didn't want to do that to either of them.

And now he felt this way, he knew he should break up with Annabeth. Because Percy was no longer attracted or on a cloud when he was with Annabeth, but he did feel that way around Athena. Which kind of freaked him out, if he thought about it.

Not only because she was Annabeth's mother - which would make it rather weird if he ever started dating her-, but also because she was a goddess, a maiden , millenia old and a thousand other things that he wasn't and never would be.

Just the idea of a relationship between them was ridiculous. It would never happen, he knew. But that didn't stop him from wanting it. Wanting to spend time with her, get to know her and even kiss her. To do everything he didn't want with Annabeth anymore.

The reason he had felt so guilty hadn't been just because he had cheated on Annabeth- or so it had felt- but because he had actually liked kissing Athena and had completely _forgotten _Annabeth existed for a moment. All he had been able to think about was her mother. Her beautiful mother that was smart, funny, sarcastic, strong , independent...

Percy was so occupied with making a list of all the things Athena was in his head that he didn't notice he had walked into another park. He also didn't notice the bunch of teenage girls with bows behind him or the way they looked at him. Mad.

All he noticed was that something hit his head and everything slowly turned black, the last thing he heard being voices that talked about bringing him to lady Artemis.

When he opened his eyes again, he had a splitting headache. His head felt like someone had been using it as drum, repeatedly hitting it with a big stick. He blinked a few times, surpressing a groan at how much even that hurt, and looked around.

He was in a big, green tent that was decorated with animal furs. They were all around him, their eyes looking as if they were still alive. He quickly looked away, not wanting to meet those freaky eyes.

His arms and legs were tied to the chair he was sitting on and the ropes were cutting in his wrists. He grimaced when he noticed that, but tried to ignore the pain.

Before him, on a red carpet, was a girl with silvery eyes dressed as a hunter with a panther next to her. She grinned wolfishly when she noticed he was awake and got up, slowly walking towards him. She reminded him of the panther who was following her with his eyes; graceful, beautiful and lethal.

She stood right in front of him, hands on her hips and was still grinning, which made him very uneasy. That couldn't be good.

" You didn't think I would let you get away with kissing my sister, now would you?"she said in a low, threating voice. She had stopped grinning and was now looking at him with cold eyes and an emotionless face.

She lowered herself until she looked right into his eyes, one of her eyebrows raised and her eyes glinstering misschievously, which wasn't much better than the cold look. It actually made Percy more uneasy.

" What do you think of jackals?"

**Mwahahah. Another cliffhanger. Come on people, you didn't seriously think Artemis would let him get away with that , would you? She will have a serious talk about his intentions with her sister. **


	9. Interrogation

**I don't own Percy Jackson& the Olympians. Yeah I know, I'm sad I don't too. **

**Oh and just so you know; I currently have test week, so I might not be able to update much, not that I was updating a lot in the first place.. Just thought I would let y'all know. Enjoy!**

Percy knew the gods hated him but even for them,this was cruel. Letting him get caught by a man-hating goddess after kissing her sister, who was supposed to stay away from boys and kissing. He wouldn't do that to anyone, not even his worst enemy. What had he done to deserve it?

He had the idea that Artemis wasn't happy with the situation, even if he had been influenced by Aphrodite. She probably would say he still had commited some horrible crime. Not that he thought she was unjust or anything, but she really hated boys with a passion and he had the idea she and Athena were really close, considering they were similiar in behavior and interests.

She probably would be furious that he had kissed her favorite sister and wanted to punish him for it. Even if he had rescued her from Atlas, carried the sky for her and earned the respect of Zoë, she would probably still punish him severely.

There was no act great enough, no present valuable enough to make her change her mind about men or at least give him a chance, he knew. He was a boy and she hated them, it was that simple. She wouldn't try to reconsider beliefs she had had for centuries, just because he had rescued her once.

So he smiled at her, hoping that she wouldn't hurt him too much after all he had done. Maybe she wouldn't if he was just nice and reminded her he wasn't a mean, cruel, evil being that wanted to hurt females like she seemed to think all boys were.

He saw her eyes narrow and suddenly noticed her pupils were cat-like. Maybe that was why they were silvery. Didn't cat eyes reflect light or something?

" Didn't you turn people into jackalopes instead of jackals?" he asked. He was pretty sure she had said she liked turning boys into jackalopes, not jackals. Besides, he had to say something when she just kept staring at him with narrowed eyes.

He wasn't so sure he should have asked the question when that misschief in her eyes intensified and she gave him a cheshire cat grin. Seriously, she reminded him of a cat. She even gave him a look that reminded him of a cat pouncing on a canary or some other helpless bird. He didn't like being a prey.

" Oh yes, I do. But I like to experiment a bit, have some variation. Boys are all awful, but the reasons they are awful varies. Some are because they cheat, some because they have no manners whatsoever and some are just sexists that see females as their personal slaves. If they are awful in different ways, why shouldn't I change them into different animals?".

" I never said you couldn't" Percy remarked, feeling a bit smug. He thought it was smart of him to remind her that he had never accused her or something, before she felt insulted. If there was one thing he had learned, it was that gods and goddesses were easily offended. Very easily.

He didn't feel that smug anymore when Artemis came a little closer, showing the exact color of her eyes, and he could feel her power touch his skin, making goosebumps raise.

It wasn't a pleasant feeling, the feeling of her power, and it changed all the time. First, it felt like needles touching his skin, then like he was freezing, then like something rough like sand paper touched his skin. And he felt that same weird feeling in his stomach that he got when he used his own powers, only this time it felt like his insides were trying to escape, like they were being pulled towards her. That couldn't be good.

Artemis smiled, obviously knowing exactly what her power felt like to him. And enjoying the power she held over him and the pain he felt.

" Not that great to have me close huh?".

Percy gritted his teeth when the feeling intensified. " Are you doing this on purpose?".

" What, being close to you?".

" No, the unpleasant feelings".

" The proximity is what causes the unpleasant feeling. Immortals cause this sort of reactions when they come too close. It can be rather provoking, but it is useful every now and then. Like when you have to interrogate some foolish boy".

" I didn't feel this when I was close to Athena" Percy said, trying to ignore the very unpleasant feelings. It really hurt now, like someone was giving him little electric shocks before stabbing him with burning needles and dumping ice cold water on him.

Artemis pulled back a little, which relieved him since it eased some of the discomfort. He still didn't feel good, but he didn't feel horrible like first. Now he just felt bad, which was an improvement from the pain he had felt earlier.

She studied him with a impenetrable look in her eyes, not that different from a predator studying its prey or a scientist studying a new species he had discovered. Again, she reminded Percy of some deadly predator.

" Well, it doesn't always cause this reaction. It only feels uncomfortable whenever an immortal releases part of her essence, not really using her power, but showing part of her real form. We all have an aura of power, but we normally keep it hidden, control ourselves".

Percy thought about this, thinking it made sense. He had felt Athena's aura once, when she had warned him after Annabeth, Grover and he had saved Olympus. It had made his skin itch back then. It hadn't felt like this exactly, but maybe all gods had different aura's that felt different.

"Well, I suppose that makes sense. Athena's made my skin itch".

Artemis arched an eyebrow. " You said you didn't feel anything".

" I didn't". He tried to think about the time she had made his skin itch instead of just a few hours ago when she had made him feel very different things. " But I once felt her aura, when she talked to me after the battle with Kronos".

Artemis looked surprised. " She spoke to you? About what?".

" Why would you care?". Percy said the words before he realized he might sound rude and she would get angry. He expected her to turn him into some weird animal or slap him, but she didn't.

She just stared at him, with that weird look in her eyes again. Not exactly like a cat looking down at his prey, more like he was some riddle she wanted to solve. It didn't exactly ease the uncomfortable feelings he got from her "aura". He also felt apprehensive and slightly worried now. Who knew what she might do.

She appeared both thoughtful and slightly worried, staring at some point next to him with a faraway look in her eyes. She didn't even seem to notice his presence anymore, just staring off into space.

He didn't interrupt the sudden silence, sensing she needed some time to think. She would probably start hurting him if he interrupted. If she wanted him to say something, she would tell him.

After a long time, when Percy started to feel really uncomfortable since he was still tied up and could feel her aura, she sighed and spoke. Even in her young form, she somehow managed to look regal and threatening.

" I care, like you put it, because I care for her. Not that this is any of your business, but Athena is my best friend and one of the only relatives I actually like. I don't want her to be harmed by you".

Percy actually felt offended. Why would he harm Athena? Even if he was able to harm her, which he wasn't, he would never do that. He couldn't bear the thought of hurting her in any way. It made him actually feel slightly nauseous.

Although that could also be caused by Artemis' aura of power, that was starting to really annoy him. Having to sit in a wooden chair was already uncomfortable enough without the feelings her aura caused.

" Even if I wanted to, and I don't, there is no way I could harm her. She is immortal and everything, you know".

Artemis rolled her eyes, something he hadn't expected her to do. She always seemed so composed and mature, not the type to actually show any sign of emotion. It was surprisingly childish of her to roll her eyes and made her look more like the twelve-year old that she was supposed to look like.

" Yes, I am well aware of that. But there are more ways to hurt someone. True, you can hurt them physically, cut them with something for example. But what I was refering to, was emotion and mental pain. The kind you could cause, insignificant boy".

" How would I cause her emotional or mental pain?".

Artemis sighed, muttering something in Greek under her breath. Greek wasn't his best subject, but he knew enough to know she thought he was a idiot and said something about men. Probably that they were the bane of her existence or something.

" You vlacas! Don't you understand? Are you really _that _gullible?".

" What? Where are you talking about?".

" Come on boy, think! When is it possible to hurt someone's feelings?".

" I don't know? When you are mean to them...?".

"No! When they _care _about you".

Percy was speechless, unable to form sentences or even thoughts. Did Artemis just imply Athena liked him? Athena, the same person that had wanted him dead, that had voted to kill him? Athena, who was a much better person than him and out of his reach?

_No way. Athena could never like me. She thinks I'm just like dad and she freaking hates dad. The only reason she spends time with me, is the bet. Which is good, because I don't like her either. Nope, not at all. I'm with Annabeth. _

Percy tried to ignore the disappointment he felt when he reminded himself he was with Annabeth, not Athena, and Athena didn't like him. Well, at least he thought she didn't like him, even if Artemis thought different.

" She doesn't care about me" he said in a sad, low voice.

Artemis' mouth fell open and her eyes widened slightly when she heard how sad he was about this and saw the emotions he tried to hide from her. He clearly cared for Athena. A lot.

_Well, that is certainly not what I anticipated. The boy actually cares. I believed he wouldn't care about Athena, that she was just cold and mean in his eyes, like she seems to be in everyone's eyes. Oh The, where have you gotten yourself into? _

Artemis was a lot of things, but stupid or oblivious wasn't one of them. She had noticed Athena's conflicting feelings, had noticed how rapidly her negative thoughts and behavior towards Percy seemed to disappear. Athena hadn't told her anything, but she didn't need to. It was painfully clear to Artemis that her friend and (half)sister did care.

The way she had glanced in Percy's way showed her. The way she had smiled at him. The fact that she had been worried Percy might get hurt and how she hadn't stopped him when he had kissed her. So much showed Artemis that her (half) sister cared.

There was so much that wasn't said, but Artemis knew it without hearing the words. She didn't need to talk to her sister to know what was going on. If you just paid attention, you could see it lingering on the surface. Hidden, but not well enough.

Her sister was falling in love. The kind of love that made even a reasonable, composed person like Athena reckless. The kind of love that promised so much happiness, but asked a lot in return. She might not be an expert on love, but she knew enough about it to recognize the signs. They told her sister would, or already was, be head over heels in love.

She hoped, desperately so, that she was wrong, but she feared she wasn't. Her sister really was falling love and even worse, she was falling in love with _Percy Jackson_.

_Just so typical. Only Athena would actually want something that is impossible. _

And it was impossible. Athena didn't belong with any man, shouldn't want any man, but Percy Jackson had to be the least likely candidate. He was her complete opposite. She was the smartest person Artemis had ever met, he possesed ordinary intelligence. She was mature and serious, he childish and playful. She liked studying, he hated it. And so on. Complete opposites.

If Artemis didn't know better, she would think she was dreaming or someone was pranking her. She simply couldn't believe her level-headed sister, who was also a _maiden_, had allowed herself to slowly fall in love with someone she simply couldn't be with. Damn, it was almost like Julia and Romeo all over again.

Artemis felt conflicted herself. A part of her wanted to punish the boy, wanted to keep him away from her sister and punish him for making Athena feel this way. But she was aware that he hadn't done it intentionally and he felt the same.

Because of this, another part of her wanted to actually help the two to get together, no matter how ludicrous and impossible it seemed. Or rather was.

Not only was Athena a maiden goddess, which would already complicate the situation greatly, but Zeus and Poseidon would never allow the two of them to be together. If Percy and Athena would get involved and those two would discover it, it would probably result in world war three. Yep. Definitely Romeo and Julia all over again.

She looked at Percy, who seemed still rather down and sullen and sighed. Even if he was a boy, he didn't deserve this. Not after all the good things he had done, the selflessness and kindness he had showed. Not after all the things that had happened in his short life.

" She does care"Artemis said before she could change her mind. She shouldn't say it, but she had to. She couldn't hide something like that, couldn;t lie to the boy.

" W-what?".

" Athena. She does care about you".

" Why do you think that?".

Artemis rolled her eyes, unable to believe he could really be _that _oblivious. Seeing his confused look, she decided he apparently was that oblivious. Males!

" Athena would never allow someone to kiss her if she didn't care about that person. Seriously, what do think she just kisses everyone or something?".

" Of course not! I just.. I just can't believe she likes me I guess".

" Well, she does, so don't mess it up".

"Why do people keep saying that to me?!".

" Because you mess up a lot. And if we didn't say it, you probably would destroy the earth by doing something stupid".

Percy seemed slightly offended by this, but he didn't say anything about it. Instead, he smiled goofily and seemed two seconds away from standing up and dancing around the room. He really looked happy.

Artemis didn't know what was so funny, he was tied up and probably had a horrible headache after all, but she had to admit he had a nice smile. She could almost understand why Athena liked him. Or at least didn't believe it was compeltely insane.

"Do you really thinks she likes me?" he asked, unable to hide his happiness. It was just written all over his face. With a permanent marker.

She sighed. Did she really have to answer that question? Judging from the look on his face, yes.

" I fear my sister has lost her mind and any sanity she had, but yes, I believe she likes you".

Percy smiled, so wide she almost expected his face to break or something. She had never seen anyone smile that wide or look this happy. She didn't remember it at least.

She rolled her eyes at his goofy smile, but had to surpress one herself. She couldn't help, but be happy for her sister. Even when this was a total mess, Percy _might _be a decent boyfriend. God, she couldn't believe she thought that.

"Now boy, wipe that foolish smile of your face. You didn't think I brought you here to give you the happy news, now did you?" she said in her coldest voice possible and saw Percy's smile lessen, although it didn't disappear. Even the possibility of torture couldn't make it disappear, it seemed.

" Yeah about that. _Why _have you brought me here?".

" To interrogate you of course" Artemis said in a voice that made it clear he was supposed to know this. Again, the look in his eyes showed he didn't. Not that was a big surprise. There was much he didn't know, after all.

She sighed. Why did males even exist if even the only one that could be considered decent was this oblivious and annoying?

" You obviously want to become something more than friends with my sister. I on the other hand want to know what your intentions are".

" So you possibly broke my skull, abducted me and freaked me out just to ask if I want to hurt Athena?".

"You could say that, if you want to be a wimp and behave like I really harmed you".

Percy rolled his eyes. " Well sorry, that we aren't all accustomed to blows to our skulls with enough force to crack said skull".

"Believe me, they didn't hit you that hard. But quit being a wimp and just tell me".

" My intentions with your sister are absolutely honorable".

" And none of your business" he added, saying it very softly.

She slapped him in his face, her face showing no emotion at all. She could have been a robot, the way she looked. She didn't even look angry.

" Remember I can easily kill you. And what exactly are you intentions? I doubt they are honorable".

" I- " Percy faltered, his face expressing his doubt. He hadn't thought about that yet. To be honest, he hadn't exactly realized how much he liked Athena until a few hours ago. And now he did, he had no idea what to do. He couldn't exactly go to her and tell her, right?

" I don't know"he admitted.

Artemis sighed and sat down on the floor, holding her chin in her hands and thinking about this. After some time, she looked up.

"Do you care for her?".

Percy seemed confused, obviously not understanding why she asked him. It had been a rather random question, but he answered nonetheless.

" Yes, but-".

" Do you like her, even the things about her that you didn't like at first?".

" Well, I don't really know her that well, but-".

" Just answer the question".

" Yes. More than anything else".

" Do you respect her?".

" Of course!".

" All right. Does she - Artemis looked absolutely disgusted- turn you on?".

Percy blushed the slightest bit, not quite believing she really had asked him that. He had never expected to answer question like that about Athena. Not that he had ever expected to be involved with Athena in any way. But he didn't even have to think about the answer.

" Yes".

" That was kind of obvious from the way you threw yourself at her" Artemis mumbled, looking disgusted and annoyed. She obviously didn't like the fact she had to see that.

" I was under influence of some lust potion or something!" Percy protested, trying to clearify he hadn't done that on purpose. Not that he hadn't wanted or enjoyed it, but he normally wouldn't have done it.

Artemis raised one of her eyebrows. " What about storming into the dressing room?".

" W-what? How do you know about that!".

" Hepheastus recorded it. _Everyone _saw it".

" And Athena hasn't killed you all for watching her while changing?".

Artemis hit him on his head with her bow. The bow was surprisingly hard and he flinched when it hit the exact same spot where the hunters had hit him.

" Pervert! There were camera's _outside _the dressing room, you freak! Ugh, can teenage boys only think about _that _?".

Percy thought it was better to say nothing. She would probably send every wild animal that existed after him if she knew what thoughts he had when it came to Athena. Especially after seeing her in underwear only. He still couldn't believe she hadn't punished him for that.

Artemis muttered some things and gave him a few angry looks before she calmed down, crossed her legs, and studied him again. Percy really didn't like the way she kept looking at him, like he was some freak in the circus or something.

" I can't believe I'm saying this but, although you are a little pervert sometimes, you might be a decent boyfriend to Athena". She did look and sound like she couldn't believe it, shaking her head and speaking with a hint of doubt in her voice.

Percy didn't really know what to say to that. He knew how much she hated boys, so this was a really big compliment coming from her. " Wow. Thanks, I guess?".

" Oh don't thank me. Believe me, this isn't going to be easy. Zeus will probably throw you into Tartarus or something if he finds out. And I am still not sure if I am making the right decision. Killing you would be a lot easier".

"Then why don't you? Why are you being helpful?".

Artemis glared at him. " Because Athena does like you and I want her to be happy, you vlacas!".

"Oh. Right. So- Percy hesitated , not sure if it would be smart to ask this- so what should I do now?".

" I don't know. Ask her out, I suppose. Be romantic and all. Buy roses or something. Why do you ask me?".

" Well uhm, you are a girl".

" So?".

" I thought you might know what she would like. You are her best friend and everything".

" She likes reading, writing, anything that has to do with knowledge really. You could go to a museum or something with her".

Percy groaned. " That is so boring!".

Artemis glared at him again. " Stop the whining already. If you really want her, at least do things she likes".

" Fine. But I can't believe people actually like museums. And the last time I went to a museum, I nearly got killed by a lion".

" There will be an immortal, all-powerful goddess with you. I don't think you have to worry about lions".

" No, I will have to worry about all-powerful goddesses instead".

Artemis gave him a stern look, but she couldn't stop the tiniest hint of a smile. It was rather funny to see the great savior of Olympus this nervous again. He had been nervous around Athena all the time and she had actually laughed when he had opened the door the first day and paled. She could hardly believe that he was so afraid of her sister.

Not that Athena wasn't scary, she just hadn't expected Percy to be really scared of Athena. He was very courageous after all. And had no trouble at all facing Zeus when he was angry while he did seem to have trouble facing an angry Athena. Then again, most people would be scared to death.

" Oh don't be nervous. You have fought monsters, titans and even ordered Zeus to claim his children. Everyone that dares to order Zeus and survives it, should be able to go on a date with Athena. Why are you scared anyway?".

" Well, I can't exactly defend me with my swords, can I? I mean, monsters are easy. You know what they want to do to you and you know how to react. It dependable, familiar. But woman? Completely wayward. That is what makes them so scary".

" So you aren't scared of monsters, titans and gods that can easily kill you or worse, but you are afraid of women? That's insane".

" Well, I'm scared of monsters and titans too, but at least I can fight them. I know what to do when I see one. With women, I'm clueless".

" Hmm. That actually makes sense. Still, you shouldn't be afraid or anything. Athena won't hurt you. Or at least not badly".

" That is a great comfort"Percy said sarcastically. He obiously didn't feel any sort of comfort, looking nervous while he was just thinking about asking her out and not doing it.

Artemis merely shrugged, giving him a indifferent look. He couldn't believe he was discussing his lovelife with her, of all people that existed. It was really surreal. Discussing lovelife with a goddess that had made an oath to never love or be involved with someone.

" This is weird".

Artemis looked at him, not even asking where he was talking about. She didn't need to. She felt the same way.

" Yeah. If anyone would have precited this would happen, I would have thought they were mentally ill".

" Yep. Really crazy, this".

"Anyway, crazinness aside, are you going to ask her?".

" Yes, I am. Thank you".

Artemis smiled when she heard the last two words. It was one of the reasons she didn't want to kill Percy or hurt him in any way. Or at least not much. He was polite and always said thank you. He wasn't arrogant, like all the others.

They just sat like that for a moment, not talking, just lost in thoughts while the only sound in the tent came from the purring panther as Artemis stroked his fur. It was surprisingly comforting to just sit there and share the silence.

" Artemis?".

Artemis looked up at Percy, whose voice sounded hesitant. " Yes?".

" Can you let me go already? Those ropes are cutting my hands. And I don't really see a reason to stay since you have already asked me anything you wanted".

All of a sudden, the comfortable silence was gone, replaced by a certain tension. Artemis didn't relaxed and comfortable either, she looked determined and slightly frightening.

Standing up, she walked towards him and made him feel her aura of power again. The look in her silvery eyes was hard to describe, but cruel came close. Or sadistic.

"Ah. But I didn't just want to _ask _you something. I wanted to punish you. Maybe I need to give you to my hunters" she said softly, the strange look in her eyes intensifying.

Yes, Percy decided, the gods were really, really cruel. Only they would be able to something that a mad maniac wouldn't do to his worst enemies.


End file.
